Jackson, Kane, and Savage
by The Wholocked Brony
Summary: Beth Savage was a girl who lived off the land. She lived in secret for many years in the forests of Maine. But when she runs into Percy Jackson while she's hunting, things get very dangerous, very fast. Find out how this girl with blood of pharaohs and gods, and a little help, rescues hundreds of demigods and the House of Life from going to war.
1. Warning

**Warning**

_This is a transcript of an audio recording, I am not sure who sent it, but this I do know. If the contents of this recording are true, many children are in danger. The package arrived, I did not see the delivery truck, or hear its engine, only the sound of wind. I am to believe that Hermes, god of messengers, sent this to me to be transcribed. But a warning to readers._

_ If this story is true, we are all living in a world where mythology is real and monsters are waiting for the chance to attack._


	2. Chapter 1 Beth

Chapter 1 One Hunt, New Life.

It's amazing how little you need to do to change your life. I speak from experience, because all I did was take a different path on a hunting trip. But I better start from that morning, when a man eating bird almost chased me off a cliff.

(Line break)

Hi, I'm Beth Savage. My life went downhill when my mom FINALLY sent me a gift. I never knew who my mother was, or who my dad was for that matter. But, when the silver bow appeared in my cave on my sixteenth birthday, I knew she knew that I was here.

But I didn't grab the gift, I don't know why, but I went outside and saw a kid getting eaten by a bear! I killed the bear, but it just came back to life! As a jaguar! It leaped. When its claws were an inch from my neck, thing went black.

I shot up in "bed", panting like a dog. The cool morning air surrounded me in my deer skin clothes. I yawned and stretched, the twittering of birds came from outside the cave. Yes, that's right, I lived in a cave. But it was actually quite homey, I had set up a fire pit and "stove", I had made a chair and table, I even had candles. One corner was blocked off by a small wooden wall. I stored my meat and furs back there, and once a year, I would pull out the nicest furs, walk three miles to town, and sell them for money to by candles, pots, and tools. (Hey, I needed something to make soup in.)

I yawned again and pushed my bearskin blanket off. (Yes I had killed a bear,) I stood up and stretched, my muscles ached, but I loved it. Living out here was one hundred times better than the orphanages I had lived in. All of them had seemed more like old insane asylums than homes for alone children; the wall were either gross and mossy, or just gone. The food was inedible and the beds were… not real. No decent bathrooms, no places to play, no books allowed. It was awful.

I strutted across the cave, to my homemade chest. I had filled it with everything from the outside world; some candles, a gun, two rounds of ammo, (for emergencies only) my journal, and a cell phone (which I **never** used, no bars.) I pulled out the journal and looked around for the one pencil I had. I found it, inside one of my three cooking pots. I opened the journal, as I do every year on my birthday, and wrote about the past year.

_Hello again, I have come to say I am still alive another year in the wild. Three years, has it really been that long since I ran away? Well I'm glad I did, I even raised enough cash for a gun and a cheap cell phone, amazing! Going to go hunting today, hopefully find a few deer, a goose, definitely going to raid a nest for eggs. Dyslexia is not getting better. You didn't know I had dyslexia? I raised just enough for a test and, dun dun duh! I have both dyslexia and a mild case of ADHD. Sunrise got to go get those deer._

I closed the note book, and put it back into the chest. I reached in and grabbed my bow, but it was not MY bow, it was one that looked like pure silver moonlight and was as light as air. A note was taped to it.

_My dear Beth, I am sorry I cannot help you situation, rest assure. I have sent someone to retrieve you and bring you home, I am not like most mothers, but I do care about you. Good hunting!_

Great, so yeah; this lady had been sending my gifts for two years now, saying she was my mom and she "cared" about me. The only things she'd given me were a dagger and a red book. The title was, The Red Pyramid, but I didn't have time to read. So it sat alone and discarded in the chest.

I grabbed my arrows, the dagger, and a handful of berries, and then marched out of the cave.

(Line break)

The arrow was poised to fly, the deer stood there, unaware of its demise. I stepped forward, my feet not making a sound on the undergrowth; I walked slowly, keeping my breathing at a steady pace as I approached the deer. The buck looked at me, and I released the arrow. It made a whistling sound as it flew into the deer's chest with a solid thunk. The buck moaned and collapsed onto the soft underbrush.

I rushed forward, and using my dagger, I put the buck out of his misery. I cut off its legs and hauled them onto the sled, now laden with three geese, two nests of eggs, and one basket full of berries. I went back to the buck and removed its horns and head; I threw the head off in another direction, and dragged the deer torso onto the sled.

The wind rustled my hair, which was tied back into a ponytail. The snow and ice crunched under my feet as I pulled the sled behind me. My breath created clouds in the air; in the distance I could hear cars, disturbing the peace of the forest. My home was in sight, the rock wall hid the opening quite nicely. I pushed the wall aside and dragged the sled in. I hummed a random tune as I began to slice and dice the meat.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch, SNAP!_ Something was outside; I grabbed my bow and notched an arrow. Whatever it was, it was definitely human; it didn't know how to walk in a forest, or how to walk at all. I crept out of the cave, it had begun to snow. Snowflakes swirled around me as I followed the sounds.

"Get back!" someone said, so this was who I was chasing. I readied my bow and walked into a clearing, and saw a beautiful bird, with feathers of bronze, trying to eat a kid's face.

"No! Gah!" the boy kept struggling, but was so slow in his large snow gear that it didn't do any good. I shot my arrow; the bird fell off of the boy, dead on the ground. I walked over to the dead bird to examine it.

"Thanks, who are you?" asked the boy. I did not reply, the feathers of this bird were as sharp as knives, oh the arrows I could make with these. I plucked a few, the boy kept talking.

"Um… thanks for saving my life… What are you doing out here?" he just kept talking and talking. Finally I lost it. I pulled out my dagger and faster than you can say "Ohmygod"; the blade was at his throat.

"HEY! Watch where you put the thing." his breath smelled repulsive… And minty fresh. I spoke.

"Leave, I save you because you're alone. Leave here, don't come back." I lowered the knife and continued to pluck feathers.

"For the record I had it perfectly under control." said the boy getting to his feet. I ignored him and began to walk home.

"Hey! Wait!" said the boy running to catch me. I have to say he had some courage, chasing a girl who just tried to kill him. He looked about seventeen or eighteen. But the thing that interested me most was the sword he carried; it was a bronze color and shimmered like the pennies I got in town. Then he had the nerve to grab my shoulder.

I whipped around and punched him in the nose; he stumbled back holding his nose.

"Leave me alone." I said, my voice sounded gravelly and my throat hurt when I spoke.

"I need to know who saved me!" he said, his voice was warped by his plugged nose.

"Beth Savage, now go before I shoot you." I walked on, and still he followed. I walked all the way home and he was still there, I walked inside my cave, still there. That was the last straw; I notched an arrow and shot it into his leg. He cried and fell onto the ground, tears wet his face but they quickly dried.

"You think that's enough to take me down?" he asked through grit teeth. I walked over and pulled the arrow out, he yelped in pain.

"You are weak, leave before another goes into your skull." I said sitting down to cut the buck. I sliced another piece off; I heard the boy groan but chose to ignore it. He kept groaning,

"You've followed me home, invaded my space, and now you have the nerve to try and annoy me?" I said not looking at him.

"At least a man eating bird didn't claw your gut into shreds." he said, he coughed and groaned. I set down my knife and went over the chest where I pulled out my medical kit. I sat down next to him and pulled out the strips of fabric I used as bandages.

I pulled out my cleanest water and poured it onto the wounds. He winced, I pulled out the longest bandage and began to wrap it around his mid-section; knotting the end kept it from slipping off, and I quickly went outside and washed my hands in the snow. I grabbed a chunk of ice and brought it in to the boy who put it over his wounds.

I sat down and continued to cut the meat.

"Thanks." he said, "Hungry?"

"No." I answered. I heard him going through that large bag of his; he pulled something out and began to eat. A delicious smell filled the air; I glanced over and saw him eating a yellow square.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Ambrosia." he replied. I heard something; something was trying to get in.

"What's that?" he asked. I shrugged and went to check it out. The wall was being taken apart; I shot an arrow through a new hole and heard a squawk. A feather shot through the hole and embedded itself in the wall. I ran outside, and was immediately tackled by a large bird. I managed to throw it off of me and run. I could hear it crying out as I ran.

I knew this forest like the back of my hand, so I planned to run to the cliff and shoot it in the wing so it fell into the gorge. The bird cried out again, I looked back and saw that five more birds had joined it. When I looked forward I saw the cliff, and the next thing I did was suicide. I jumped.

Wind whistled past me as I fell, but I kept my wits and quickly tied an arrow to a rope and shot it into the side of the cliff. I caught the rope and swung to the side. The birds flew on above. I pulled out a second arrow and began using them as climbing hooks.

(Line break)

I walked back into the cave and found Mr. Trouble sitting at the table enjoying a piece of my deer.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" I stormed in and reached for the meat, instead he handed me another piece. I took the steak from his outstretched hand, and took a bite. He smiled and said, "I hope you don't mind, I made you dinner."

"Thanks." I growled, what a peculiar boy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Percy, Percy Jackson. I was out here searching for a friend, but then that bird attacked me." I continued to eat. The sun dipped below the horizon outside. I got up and found my candle, and I lit it. Night was no match for me.

"You can stay for the night if you want… Percy." I said smiling at him, the first time I've smiled in years.

"Thank you, Beth."


	3. Chapter 2 Annabeth

Chapter 2 The Romans Deliver a Demon's Death Threat

Okay, My turn to tell the story. So while Percy was up in Maine searching for demigods and meeting "Katniss", I Annabeth Chase, was back at camp with nothing to do. Sure I could've practiced sword fighting, read one of my thousands of books, taken another look at Daedalus's laptop, but I chose to Iris message everyone I knew.

"Nico, are you sure that the whole place is abandoned?" I asked to the shimmering image of Nico diAngelo.

"Yeah, the spirits are gone, the war animals are gone, and every living or nonliving being here is gone. I think something big happened here." said the pale boy from the other end.

"Are there any signs of battle?" I asked him.

"Not that I can see, it was as if they just picked up and left." said Nico, a roar echoed from somewhere behind him.

"I have to go; the only thing left here is a rabid hell hound." The image dissolved.

This is worse than I thought, It had been happening since kids returned to school. Demigods had been going missing, just poof! Gone. The only evidence was a little bit of warm sand that was found where the kid disappeared. Chiron had contacted all the parents ordering them to send their demigod children to camp immediately so they did not go missing.

I pulled out another drachma, and threw it into the spray.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson." The mist rippled, and nothing. No Percy, the image rippled again; I saw snow, and trees, but nothing more. I waved away the image and sat down in the snow, even with the weather controlled barrier it still snowed at Camp Half-Blood.

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" someone was calling my name. I got to my feet and looked around; Grover Underwood was signaling me from the top of Half-Blood hill. He had a look of urgency plastered onto his face. I began to run towards the hill, snow and ice crunching under my boots.

I climbed to the top of the hill where Grover was, but he had run down the hill and was helping a band of injured demigods up the hill. I ran down to help, but underneath their armor, I saw purple t-shirts. The Romans, a few must've escaped from Camp Jupiter.

"What're you doing here?" I asked one girl as we stumbled up the hill.

"Attacked… At camp… many stolen." she whispered. Up the hill we continued, we were about to pass Thalia's Pine when I heard a roar from behind. I set the girl down and pulled out my dagger; I turned around and saw… monsters that I'd never seen before. They looked like leopards with super long necks and red eyes. There were two of them; I knew I couldn't fight these things. They were definitely not Greek.

"Peleus, Attack!" I ordered. The copper dragon that guarded Thalia's pine raised his head and looked at me as if to say, "Why did you wake me from my nap?" The longnecks roared and bounded up the hill, we were defenseless.

"Grover, run as fast as you can, get every camper you can here now!" I ordered. The satyr nodded and ran off. I turned and face the monsters. Their heads towered above me, they hissed.

"Come on! I've fought bigger than you!" I cried at the monsters, one backed up and began walking around us to try and get in to camp. So only one big longneck to kill.

Its head darted down towards my feet, I jumped and grabbed onto the scruff of its neck. It reared up, roaring and trying to swing me off. I clung on for dear life as the longneck thrashed,

"Attack!" I heard someone cry. I dare not release my grip even a little to see who was helping me. All I heard over the roaring monsters was the solid thunk of arrows being shot into the longnecks neck. The monster dissolved into sand, hot dry sand. Not golden dust like most monsters. I fell head first into the sand and swallowed a mouthful. It tasted like burned meat and liver and hundreds of other disgusting things.

I coughed and gagged as monster sand fought its way into my throat.

"Annabeth!" someone helped to my feet, but I automatically doubled back over and puked sand.

"What is the meaning off this?" a strong voice asked. I slowly turned around and saw Chiron approaching the hill.

"We were attacked! These Romans needed help and these like, leopard things ran up the hill and tried to eat them." explained Grover nervously. Chiron looked at me, I nodded and puked again.

"Okay, we need to get these romans to the infirmary. Annabeth, you are free from any duties for the rest of the day." commanded Chiron. I slowly stood up and (with some help of a random camper) made my way to The Big House infirmary.

(Line break)

I nibbled at the ambrosia square. It tasted like hot chocolate, but looked like a lemon square. Three minutes, that's how long I'd been able to go without puking sand, again. I nibbled again, moaning echoed from across the infirmary. The romans hadn't been badly injured in the longneck battle, but they were still as scraped up as they were before the attack. One had a broken leg.

"So what happened at Camp Jupiter?" someone asked on the other side of the curtain.

"I-I'm not-not sure."

"What monsters were there?"

"Don't know. Most looked almost human, but they had the heads of animals and… you're going to call me crazy but, Swiss army knife attachments."

"Really? Anything else?"

"Yeah, things that looked like sphinxes with rams' heads, evil baboons, giant serpents, and a huge number of other things I wouldn't be able to remember."

"Thank you for telling me that, maybe Chiron knows where the other romans were taken."

"Okay." The conversation ended. I slowly sat up and got to my feet. I needed to eat some real food, but as I tried to walk, I almost collapsed. But I kept going and worked my way downstairs into the Rec. room. I was alone in there, all alone with a full bag of Doritos; which I ate happily. I kept eating away on the couch, until voices outside caught my ear.

"Hmm… are you sure those are what he saw?"

"Absolutely."

"This is worse than we thought. I will need to leave for Manhattan; the gods may know what's going on."

"What shall I tell the others?"

"Tell them that... I've gone to the roman camp to make sure there are no survivors"

"Yes sir." the second voice ran off. I slowly got up off the couch, and tiptoed to the door. No one was out there, so I could easily escape. I dashed out the doors, off the porch, and down to the lake. Nausea threatened with every step, but I made my way to the dock for some quiet.

The lake had frozen over. A few kids were ice skating out on the ice. I watched as a pair of Aphrodite girls practiced their routine. I munched on chips and watched the clouds as the skipped across the sky; something was nagging at the back of my mind. I'd read something about those creatures, it was definitely a mythology book but not Greek. I reached into the chip bag, it was empty.

_Better go back to my cabin and see if anyone knows what those things are._ I thought getting to my feet. I crunched through the snow towards the Athena cabin. It looked pretty much like a normal grey building; a small owl was carved over the door. White curtains kept other campers from sneaking peeks at our projects.

I pushed open the door and walked into my home away from home. Bunks had been pushed against the walls to make room for tables and shelves filled with books and blueprints. SMART boards hung on any spare wall space that wasn't covered by shelves and tables. I began scanning the shelves for any mythology books other than Greek.

**Roman Legends**, nope.

**A Demigod's Guide to Vicious Monsters** read it.

**Egyptian Gods and Monsters,** bingo!

I pulled the thin blue book off of the shelf, the title was written in hieroglyphs, but someone had been kind enough to translate it. I began to wander out of the labyrinth of a library and into the sleeping quarters. I climbed over a model of Olympus, past a huge stack of books, and up into my messy bunk.

Papers covered the blankets, a laptop sat open on my pillow, and books cluttered the footboard. All in all, it was a mess. I pushed aside some papers and opened the book to the table of contents.

**1 Major Gods and Deities**

** 2 Common Monsters**

** 3 A map of the Duat**

** 4 The Hall of Judgment**

** 5 Major Conflicts in Egypt Myth**

** 6 Spells**

** 7 The House of Life**

I selected chapter 2.

_There are many monsters in Egyptian mythology. But the most common are demon; horrible beings from the deepest parts of the Duat. Most were humanoid, with heads of other creatures; some had wings, some had insect legs, some even had weapons for heads! All were servants of Isfet, or chaos._

Those sounded like the creatures the roman boy had mentioned!

_ Sphinxes and Criosphinxes were also common monsters. Sphinxes were lions with the heads of men and women, criosphinxes were lions with ram's head. _

He had mentioned those too!

_ Serpopards were a cross between serpents and leopards. They had long necks, sharp fangs, and deadly poison._

That's it! That's what those thing were, but if Egyptian monsters were real… I gasped. This meant Egyptian GODS were real as well. I climbed down from the bunk and began to pace.

_What if Egyptian demigods are real? Will they be our enemies? Will we have a situation like with Jason again?_ Thoughts raced through my mind at a million miles an hour. It wasn't until the conch sounded for dinner that I realized how hungry I was. I marched out of the cabin and down to the dining pavilion. One thing was clear in my mind the entire time. If Egyptian gods did exist, we were in some serious _.


	4. Chapter 3 Sadie

Chapter 3 A Minotaur Crashes our Party

And now time to hear the Egyptian side of things. Hullo, Sadie Kane here. [And my dorky brother Carter who is reminding me that he is a pharaoh now so I should back off.] Well, with the entire insane thing going on in the world of Zeus and co. Some pretty crazy stuff was going on in the Brooklyn House; including Carter's chaotic birthday party.

(Line break)

"Felix! This is a surprise party, and with the giant 'Happy Birthday' ice sculpture outside, it's not going to be much of a surprise!" Today was one birthday I was not going to let go without a party, but considering I was the only one trying to set it up, I didn't think we'd finish in time.

Julius was keeping the ankle-biters in the upper rooms, Cleo, Alyssa, and Kendra were making the food, Felix and Paul was making decorations, and I was supervising. Zia had taken Carter out for a little "date" so that we had time to prepare. Walt and Khufu were finishing the gift related jobs with a few other initiates.

The Brooklyn House looked very festive, with the combined early Christmas décor and happy birthday streamers, it looked like someone had blasted a party cannon. I took a glance around, décor, check! Into the kitchen, food, check! Upstairs, presents, check! And not one monster all day.

"Felix! Get your penguins out of the kitchen!" cried Kendra from down stairs. I rushed down and saw Felix herding a frosting covered penguin out of the kitchen, followed by a mad looking Kendra.

"Hey! Felix, no penguins inside; and Kendra, no combat magic on fellow initiates unless in training." I said from the head of the stairs, Kendra grumbled and walked back into the kitchen. Felix smiled gratefully ate me. _Buzz Buzz Buzz._ My cellphone vibrated against my thigh. I pulled out the small blue square and pressed the green answer button.

"Hello?" I asked walking down the stairs.

"Code green." answered Zia's voice from the other end. Code green, that meant they were coming!

"Gotcha'! Delay a.s.a.p., plan delta."

"Roger!"

Plan Delta, Zia was going to call for Freak the phoenix and ask him to take them for an over air tour of Manhattan.

"They're coming!" I called. My voice echoed through the great room; Walt, Khufu, and two others began running down the stairs, each carrying a pair of gifts. Kendra, Cleo, and Alyssa walked out of the kitchen carrying a three tier chocolate cake, they set it on the large table we'd set up in the center of the great room.

"They're here!" cried Felix running into the room, followed by a mini penguin parade.

"Hide!" I cried dashing behind the couch. I could hear the others hiding, and the front door opening. 3, 2, 1…

"SURPRISE!" We all cried leaping out from our various hiding spots. Carter looked terrified, and Zia looked amused. I walked up to my brother and did the thing any good sister would do on her brother's birthday. I gave him a good strong squeeze, which he returned.

"Happy birthday Carter." I whispered.

"Thank you Sadie." he replied.

(line break)

Things went fine until we got to the presents. Carter was looking around trying to find the one he wanted first, a dance party was going on in one corner, and a magic duel in the other. I sat on the couch and stared up at the massive statue of Thoth, god of knowledge. Then I remembered my last birthday, the day I turned thirteen; Gramps and Gran getting possessed by evil gods, Bes rescuing us, my mates finding out about my new life, totally normal for me.

"Uh… Sadie?" I looked over and saw six year-old Shyan tugging on my sleeve.

"Yes sweetie? What is it?" I asked her.

"Um well… I walked past your room and I… um… heard something asking for you. I think it was your scrying bowl."

"Thank you for letting me know Shyan." I pat the girl on her shoulder and stood up from the couch. I smiled at her and made my way through the partying magicians to the stairs. A shabti flew over my head as I mounted the steps. One story up, two, three, and here we are. I walked down the hall and into my room.

"Sadie Kane! I demand to speak with Sadie Kane!" a deep voice roared from the balcony. I raced across my room to the open air balcony where my scrying bowl sat on a pedestal. I peered into the oil; a man stared back at me. Scars covered his face, crisscrossing over his bald head and across his eyes.

"Young lady, I demand to speak with Sade Kane." he said almost shouting.

"You're looking at her baldy." I answered smirking at the man.

"You have gone too far! Just defeating Apophis has the house of life waged in war with one thousand demons!" he roared at me.

"So?"

"You renewing the path of the gods has caused this!"

"Oh, so you're one of the few magicians who still believe Sarah Jacobi who was possessed by Apophis if you don't remember."

"We will rule the house of life! We are building an army more powerful than the magicians you now train!"

"Why? Have they been studying path of the gods all along?" I said smirking again.

"No, they are half god." he answered. I must've paled because he laughed and continued.

"They have experience in fighting, they are literally hunted by monsters, so when we storm the Brooklyn House, monsters will be after them while they're after you." he laughed again. The oil rippled and he disappeared.

"SADIE! Get down here!" someone screamed from downstairs. I shook off the sense of dread tingling at the back of my neck. He was definitely kidding. No one could be half-god; it just didn't happen!

"SADIE!" I shook my head and turned around. I ran out of my room and down the stairs, Zia was waiting at the bottom, a look of shock was in her eyes.

"What? What is it?" I demanded reaching the bottom. and then I saw what had become of my brother's fifteenth birthday. The cake was smashed, the décor on fire, most of the gifts were crushed, and there was a bull man trying to eat my brother. Egyptian weapons were stuck in its hide and hieroglyphs burned into its fur. Carter was in one hand, hanging unconsciously by his feet. That was it.

"Hey ground beef! Pick on someone your own size!" I cried summoning my staff from the Duat. He smirked at me and dropped Carter, who landed on his head.

"Zia! Help Carter, I got big beefy." I must've sounded brave, but truth was, I was terrified. If the hieroglyphs for burn destroy, and even die didn't work, I was in big trouble. The monster grunted and began to charge.

"_N'dah_!" I cried. A blue ring formed around me making a shield. The monster rammed straight into the shield, its large horns poked through the shield nearly stabbing me. I dodged the sharp horns, excuse me, horn. He had only one; the other was just a cracked stub. I reached for the other and pulled, and pulled, and pulled. CRACK! The horn snapped off, sending me tumbling out of my protective circle.

The bull man roared. I gripped the horn in my hand; this thing was definitely not an Egyptian monster. I glanced over to Carter and Zia, Carter was awake and Zia was casting healing spells on him. I could've definitely used Carter's hawk avatar right then. The bull swiveled and locked his eyes on me; I stood my ground, staff in one hand horn in the other.

"Come get me beef jerky! You've already ruined my day for sure!" I roared. I threw the horn (which I accidentally set on fire). The horn sailed through the air and impaled itself in bull man's chest.

"Nice shot Sadie!" cried Zia. The bull roared, and began to disintegrate. I expected this but, usually it was sand. This thing became golden dust; the only thing left was the horn I'd stolen. What was that thing?

(Line break)

"You okay Carter? What happened?" I handed him the ice pack. A large bump was forming on his forehead.

"I can't really remember." he said pressing the plastic bag to his forehead.

"Can anyone explain what happened when I went upstairs?" I asked the few initiates with us. There were only four, all the others were banged up and hurt.

"Well, I know that when you went upstairs, Felix came running in crying because something had eaten all his penguins." said one

"Yeah! and then we heard a huge roar outside and that thing came crashing through the front door!" said another

"What was that thing any ways?" asked the third. I got up and walked over to one of the libraries retrieval shabtis.

"Get us a book about that monster." I commanded. The shabti leaped off its little pedestal and disappeared. It reappeared a moment later with a green book labeled "A Demigod's Guide to Monsters." I grabbed the book and the shabti became clay again.

"This may be able to do some explaining." I said walking back over to our little huddle. The initiates groaned at the thought of reading.

"If you don't want to help the just go." I said sitting down. I looked up to see who stayed, and only Zia and Carter were still in the library with me. I flipped through the book, looking for any picture that might resemble the monster we'd fought. Gorgon, no, stygian birds, no, hellhound, no, Minotaur, Yes! That was it. I stopped flipping and opened the book.

_ "__In __Greek mythology__, the __**Minotaur**__ was a creature with the head of a __bull__ on the body of a man or, as described by Roman poet __Ovid__, "part man and part bull". He dwelt at the center of the __Cretan__Labyrinth__, which was an elaborate __maze__-like construction designed by the architect __Daedalus__ and his son __Icarus__, on the command of __King Minos__ of __Crete__. The Minotaur was eventually killed by the Athenian hero __Theseus__."_ I read aloud.

"So, I got beat up by a Greek monster?" asked Carter, "I thought those were just myths!"

"Another Greek myth is about Pegasus, Carter, didn't you say you saw a flying horse in Manhattan?" asked Zia. She was onto something, maybe, Greek myths were real too!

"Yeah… wait are you saying…" he looked at me, and I knew we both had the same crazy idea.

"They're real too!" we cried.

"It makes sense! think about it. When we first got here, Amos mentioned that Manhattan had 'other problems, other gods. It's best we stay separate.'" said Carter getting excited.

"Yeah, and the last time I talked to mom, she said that she had seen other magicians, rival magic, other gods!" I added. we were putting it together, it all pointed to one thing, the god of Greek mythology were real too. And they were in Manhattan.


	5. Chapter 4 Beth

Chapter 4 A Visit to Town Goes Horribly Wrong

Yeah, so I asked Percy to spend the night in a cave, with a strange girl, (me) and man eating birds on the prowl. With the way he reacted to those birds I was pretty sure he was accustomed to strange things. He slept in the bed and I napped on the ground, what? I was showing hospitality to my guest.

The night went pretty undisturbed, nothing but the sounds of hunting wolves came from outside the cave. No man-eating birds, no roars from more monsters, not even a squeak from a mouse.

(line break)

I yawned and stretched, my eyes were still closed. I could fell the sunlight, warming the cave from the outside in. I wasn't ready to be up yet, sleep still tugged at me trying to drag me back into dream land. Warmth was all I could feel, warmer the room got. I inhaled, and smelled smoke. Shooting out of sleep, I saw Percy rushing to grab his things and fire burning all of mine.

I Jumped to my feet and ran to my chest, grabbing my pack on the way. I stuffed my candles, berries, my journal, my arrows, dagger, and my bow into the leather bag. The smoke was thick now clogging my nose and making my eyes water, I took a deep breath and bolted out of the cave and into the sunshine and snow. Percy was running, away from the cave, when he looked back I saw guilt in his eyes.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed running after him. The distance between him and I was closing fast, he was so dead, he'd ruined my life, almost killed me, and now he was running like a wimp. My feet plowed effortlessly throw the white powder. I roared and leaped, tackling Percy into the snow.

"What're you doing?!" he cried as I wrestled him to the ground.

"Killing you for destroying my home." I pulled his hands behind his back and held them there.

"I didn't! I woke up and fire was everywhere. I was running trying to-ach!" I pulled his hands harder and kept my foot planted in between his shoulder blades. The snow under our feet had begun to melt creating freezing slush that soaked my shoes. Percy saw this and he laughed, the snow began to melt faster until I was up to my shins in water.

I let go of Percy and let him fall face first into the water. He seemed to enjoy it, because when he got up he was smiling. And then I noticed he was perfectly dry.

"Beth, I want to let you know something." he leaned in close, uncomfortably close.

"I am not the guy you want to mess with." he said. Then the water exploded around him, creating a tidal wave that surrounded me. I held my breath and tried to hold my ground but the water swept me away. My lungs burned and longed for air, my limbs were frozen and numb. The torrents around me finally died down, I gasped and coughed until air was going in and out of my lungs like normal.

"Not many people can survive that," I heard Percy say, "then again not many people get to meet me." I looked up and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Just someone to lead me to town." he said with a shrug. I got to my feet, shivering with cold. It takes a lot to make me feel cold, and when I'm soaked to the bone, that's enough.

"I-I'll take you." I said shivering. Percy nodded and said "Lead the way." I pointed north and began to walk towards the town; with "Water boy" following.

(line break)

I'd like to say that we walked for an hour and reached town, I'd like to say that no more man-eating birds tried to get us, and most of all, I'd like to say that I just dropped him off and left. But I can't, because that's not true. [and right now I have a truth spell on me so I can only tell the truth.] Yeah, fifteen minutes into our little hike, we found the nest of those stupid birds. Nothing there, but we still ran past just in case there were hungry little chicks. One question had been itching at the back of my head all night, and now I got the courage to ask it.

"Hey Percy, why were those birds after you?" I asked as we took a rest break.

"Kind of hard to explain." he replied paling.

"Can you explain it to me?"

"Only if you're the right kind of person."

"And how can you tell that?"

"Do you know your parents?"

"No."

"Do you have dyslexia or ADHD?"

"Yes, both."

"Are you good with weapons?'

"Yes, anything else?"

"Do you have any strange abilities?"

"No." Percy thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I guess I can explain it to you. first off, how much do you know about mythology?" he said walking on.

"Not much." I replied stepping over a log.

"Well, how'd you react if I told you Greek mythology was real?" I stopped and stared at him, this kid had to be a maniac, but I still wanted to hear more.

"Go on." I said continuing to walked through the forest. Percy began to explain how the Greek gods lived in Manhattan, how the monsters die and reform, the location of the underworld entrance, different monsters, Camp Half-blood, and demigods.

"So let me get this straight. Greek gods, real. Camp Half-Blood, training places for children of the gods. Greek monsters, real, never dying, attracted to demigods. Greek titans and giants, really bad. Is there anything else I should know?" I asked as we approached the outskirts of town. Percy stopped.

"Well, for one I'm the son of Poseidon. And second, you're a demigod too." I stopped, and face palmed.

"Percy, I realize that you've been through a lot but I am not, repeat, AM NOT a demigod." Percy smirked at me and looked into town. He face palmed and muttered something about crazy pegasi.

"What?" I asked him, he pointed towards main street, where a winged horse was walking down the street. Percy whistled and the Pegasus stopped, it looked at us then began to trot towards us.

"Beth, meet Blackjack." said Percy gesturing towards the Pegasus who snorted in response.

"Uh…" I was speechless, Percy wasn't psychotic after all!

"Blackjack says that you smell like monsters." said Percy mounting the horse.

"Wait, he said what?" I gasped, Percy could talk to pegasi?

"He also says that we need to get out of here because the people in town square are headed over here and are going to see some messed up things." said Percy a bit urgently. He held out his hand, I took it and mounted Blackjack. Blackjack's wings snapped open and began to flap. Soon we were soaring over the forests of Maine, thunder rumbled in the cloudless skies as we flew.

"Percy…" I asked, I felt timid and small compared to Percy. He was the freaking son of Poseidon!

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Umm… Who do you think my godly parent is?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Dunno, but I do know you're a demigod." he said.

"How?"

"For one you could see Blackjack."

"Oh… Are we going to Camp?" I asked watching the landscape blur beneath us.

"Yes, hopefully the ride will be peaceful." He said looking over his shoulder at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

(Line break)

A few hours later, we were flying over Manhattan; I could see Long Island in the distance.

"Beth! Hold on things are about to get rough!" cried Percy.

"Why?" I demanded over the wind. Then I saw the griffin, well, it looked like a griffin. It definitely had the head of an eagle and the body of a lion, but its wings were like giant chainsaws, humming so fast you couldn't see them.

"What is that thing?"

"I think it's a griffin!" called Percy. Now what happened next was absolutely insane. The griffin made a sharp turn and came buzzing toward us. Blackjack was so scared he forgot to flap sending us into a nosedive.

"PULL UP!" Percy and I screamed as the ground rocketed towards us.


	6. Chapter 5 Annabeth

Chapter 5 A Griffin, Really?

So, Percy and Beth on the way to camp, Carter and Sadie figuring it out, and I am at camp protecting it from Egyptian monsters. Who got the easy end of that bargain? So after a normal dinner at Camp Half-Blood, I went out into the forest for a stroll. And maybe a monster or two, considering the woods were filled with them.

Leaves crunched underfoot as I trekked down the path. The woods were lovely this time of year, little snow had been able to find its way through the trees onto the ground. The dryads kept all the trees their luscious green all winter. I stared up through the branches and watched squirrels run across the crisscrossing branches. Something moved the bushes behind me. I instinctively pulled out my dagger, I kept it for two reasons. Defense while in the woods and in case anyone messes with my stuff.

A low growl emanated from the bushes, I stood my ground. _WOOF!_ Mrs. O'Leary, our pet hellhound, leaped out of the bush and on top of me. She licked my face over and over until I was drowning in spit.

"Down girl! Heel! Get off!" I screamed from under the mountain of mutt. Mrs. O'Leary barked and stepped off me. I got to my feet, dripping in dog slime and probably smelling like three week old meat. I wiped the slime out of my eyes so I could see, and all I saw was the truck sized hellhound.

"Okay, you win, I'll play with you." Mrs. O'Leary barked, she loved getting played with. I reached for the largest stick I could find and chucked it into the woods. The hellhound barked and leaped after it.

_I may not be an Aphrodite girl but, EW! This'll take me weeks to wash out! _I thought walking out of the forest. A trail of dog goo was left behind me.

"Hey Annabeth." said a voice behind me. I nearly leaped out of my skin, and when I turned around, Nico DiAngelo the son of Hades, was leaning against a tree examining his nails and looking bored.

"Jeez Nico, don't do that." I said angrily.

"I came as fast as I could." he said looking up at me.

"Why?"'

"Someone Iris-messaged me telling me that we were under attack," he stepped away from the tree, "so I thought that I'd come and help the fight."

"Yeah well, you're a few hours late. Not to mention those monsters weren't-" I faltered. Did I really want to tell him that the monsters were Egyptian monsters?

"They weren't what?" asked Nico crossing his arms.

"They weren't… that much trouble to defeat." I said praying that he bought it. Nico shrugged.

"Too bad. I was hoping for something fun to do."

"We better let Chiron know you're here." I said beginning to walk off. Nico shrugged again and started walking behind me.

(Line break)

"Where's Chiron?" I asked everybody I could find at The Big House.

"Not here." they replied. Finally I gave up and sat on the porch and waited for him.

"Annabeth, what were those monsters I missed fighting?" asked Nico as he leaned against the porch rail.

"I don't really know. When I looked them up they turned out to be-" again, should I tell him? Yes , I could trust Nico.

"They turned out to be… Egyptian."

"…" I looked over at Nico; he was looking at me like an owl had just pooped on my head.

"What?"

"You realize that Egyptian mythology doesn't exist right?" he said.

"And the Greek mythology does? How many Mythologies are real that we don't know about?" I asked him. I think I actually got through to him, because he got this puzzled look on his face. Then a one of surprise.

"No way." he said. He walked across the porch and looked over the rail at something in the sky. I walked up next to him, and looking up, I saw a black Pegasus with two riders on it. Percy was back.

"It's Percy!" I yelled leaping over the rail. I ran towards Half-blood hill and waved at Percy and the other rider.

"FREAAAAAAAK!" something screamed. I turned around and saw a griffin with hummingbird wings soaring over camp. I stared at it, then noticed that it was pulling a boat behind it. A boat.

"What the heck?" I watched as the griffin soared over camp the boat trailing behind it. Then it caught sight of Percy, the griffin swerved towards the Pegasus causing the boat to rock violently. I saw someone stand up in the boat and start yelling at the griffin, but it kept flying towards Percy. The Pegasus he was riding (probably Blackjack) saw the griffin and went into a nosedive.

"Percy!" I screamed as he and the other rider plummeted towards the ground.

**AN: this was a very short and quiet part of the recording. After Annabeth mentioned the griffin, roars began in the background. After that last part the sounds of a full on battle began. This was all I could pick out.**

"**Hydra!"**

"**Die you multi headed freak of nature!"**

"**Over here meat sack!" **

"**Ha-di!"**

**BOOM!**

"**Oh! It does work on Greek monsters!"**

"**You only got one head."**

"**Crap."**

"**AAGHHHH!"**


	7. Chapter 6 Sadie

Chapter 6 Pegasus Aren't Griffin Food

SO just after us at the Brooklyn house realized about the multiple different gods/cultures, Carter suggested we find them and ask why we were attacked.

"Are you crazy?!" was my reply. "They would probably kill us on sight!"

"Or they'd help us." Carter suggested.

"Carter, first off, you've got a concussion, and second, Egyptian magic doesn't work on Greek monsters! We'd be practically defenseless." I said. Really, I didn't want to go god hunting at 11:00 pm.

"Good point, first thing tomorrow we mobilize to find these gods, and see if they like egyptians." said Carter, he moved the ice pack to the other side of his head. I smiled at my brother; he never likes to admit I'm right, so when he does it's like a mini victory for me. I gave him a quick hug the skipped out of the library towards my room. On the way, I saw two or three initiates repairing The Great Room, I saw my cat Muffin chewing on the horn I'd pulled off of the Minotaur, and Khufu was trying to put the TV back in place. Just a normal cleanup in the Brooklyn House.

Up the stairs, landing by landing, floor by floor, up to my room. Not so clean, not perfect, but it was home. I flopped onto my king sized bed and hit my head on the ivory headdress that we needed to sleep with.

"Stupid thing." I set it on the bed side table and lay on the bed. I yawned; sleep was calling to me, telling me to rest without the ivory piece. _Must not sleep, must not sleep._ I repeated over and over in my head. But eventually, sleep closed my eyes, and threw me into dreamland.

(line break)

I hate _Ba_ travels. For one, you become this bird thing, you can die, and you have no control over where you go. It's a super realistic nightmare. So, when a magician falls asleep without the ivory headdress, that's what happens.

I was soaring over Manhattan, cars rushed in the traffic below. Something was pulling me towards the Empire State Building, why did I need to go there? Higher and higher I flew until I was above the clouds, in front of a dazzling city. Greek temples decorated the slopes, markets and streets merchants were dotted here and there, and it was all floating above Manhattan.

Another thing about _Ba_ travels is that you don't need to lower your vision into the Duat, so I could see the large concentration of magic around the whole thing. I tried to get in closer but an invisible shield kept me out, and something else was pulling me away. _Mount Olympus._ Away from Manhattan I flew, towards another large concentration of magic. Long Island Sound, the magic around here had been growing for months, maybe now I'd find out what was going on.

From where I was, it seemed like the magic was coming from a bunch of strawberry fields, but when I flew in closer, it looked more like a summer camp. Kids were playing on the volleyball court and canoeing in the lake. But the longer I watched, the stranger it got. The rock climbing wall began dripping lava, a sword fight broke out on the volleyball court, girls literally began walking out of the trees, a giant black dog was chewing on a practice dummy, and (this is what I think they were) satyrs were walking around the camp trying to keep things calm! I was very freaked out by now, and I also knew that before we searched for any Greek gods, we needed to check this place out.

The image dissolved, now I was in a massive forest. I looked around and saw a cave; magic was seeping through the ground around it. Inside I flew; a boy and a girl were talking over a warm fire. I gasped, thank the gods they couldn't hear me. The girl, she had a silvery glow that surrounded her and her clothing looked like a Greek toga made of linen and decorated with hieroglyphs. The boy had a similar glow, it was blue green like the sea; he was also wearing a Greek toga, but not made of linen. Both of them radiated powerful godlike energy, soon it was too much. I flew out of there in a hurry. Then I was back in the Brooklyn House.

I lay there for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Then an annoying Beep! Beep! Beep! Came from my alarm clock. I slammed the snooze button and sat up in bed. Those kids, were they initiates? Gods? Or, as the creepy rebel had said, half gods? I closed my eyes and tried to sort my thoughts, but all that I did was get more confused. Knock knock!

"Go away." I said still half asleep. The door opened. I looked over and saw, please forgive me if I pause, my boyfriend Walt Stone. He smiled at me in the doorway.

"Sorry Walt. You can come in."

"Sadie, what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"_Ba_ travel, I hate it." I rubbed my eyes and tried to wake up.

"What did you see this time?" asked Walt putting his hand on my shoulder.

"It's kinda hard to explain. For one, I think I saw Mount Olympus. It was this giant beautiful city that radiated magic, and it's floating over the Empire State Building!" I paused and looked at Walt, I clearly had lost him.

"Like I said, kinda hard to explain." I stared at the floor, how was Carter going to react to my _ba _dream?

"Sadie," said Walt "I came in to let you know that Carter is ready to go. And I wanted to wish you good luck." I looked at him and smiled, just being around Walt made me feel better about my possible demise.

"Sadie!" someone called from downstairs.

"Sorry Walt, I have to go." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and bolted down stairs. I found Carter outside with Freak, our pet griffin. My bag and Carter's were tied onto the boat that Freak would tow behind him as we flew.

"You could've at least let me have some breakfast before we go." I said walking up to my brother. Freak growled, he never did like me that much.

"You really think I would be that inconsiderate?" Carter reached into the boat and pulled out something wrapped in a paper towel. He tossed it to me; I caught it but just barely. I unwrapped it and a delicious cinnamon smell filled the air.

"You know I love cinnamon rolls." I said smiling at Carter. He patted Freak's beak and climbed into the boat.

"You coming?"

"Holdonomini." I said through a mouthful of cinnamon goodness. I hopped into the boat and sat next to Carter. Freak cawed and began to buzz those chainsaw like wings of his.

"Carter!" I yelled over the buzz of Freak's wings.

"What?" he replied.

"I had a really weird dream last night, we need to stop at Long Island!"

"Why?"

"Something weird is going on there, we need to check it out!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Look out!" Freak stopped flying and the boat jolted, sending me into Carter and him into the wall.

"Stupid bird!" said Carter, muffled by my jacket. I got shakily to my feet and looked out in front of Freak, a beautiful horse with black wings was flying by. Two riders were seated on it's back.

"See! I told you they're real!" said Carter getting up and standing beside me. Ever since he saw the flying horse in Manhattan, he'd constantly been trying to make me believe that he was not crazy. And here was the proof! Flying right in front of us and making Freak drool.

Freak shot forward towards the horse, sending Carter and I back into a pile within the boat. The boat rocked and jolted as Freak flew to catch the horse.

"Bad Griffin! Bad bad Griffin!" shouted Carter shaking his fists at the bird. Suddenly we were in a nosedive, plummeting after the winged horse.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the ground came up fast but Freak pulled up just in time to make the boat land with a thud.

"Ugh, I think I broke something." I said, lying on the bottom of the boat.

"Stupid ugly bad," I heard Carter muttering some things about Freak that I wouldn't repeat if a knife was at my back. [Carter is snickering and insisting I would but he's a dweeb so whatever.]

"Hey! Hey! Are you guys okay?" someone was shouting.

"In here!" I cried, I sat up and saw that they were not coming to our rescue but that of the riders on the Pegasus. I grit my teeth, we crashed in a boat pulled by a griffin and I might've broken something, while they're perfectly fine and still flying. Something inside me snapped, I pulled my staff out of my bag and stepped out of the boat. If they weren't going to come, then I'd make them come. A flame spluttered on the end of my staff as I stomped over.

"I'm guessing the people in the crashed boat don't matter do they?" I said walking right up to the group. Then I saw the swords.


	8. Chapter 7 Beth

Chapter 7 Egyptians in Camp

"Beth, this is my girlfriend Annabeth. Annabeth, this is Beth." Percy introduced me to Annabeth so calmly, even though five seconds before we'd been hurdling towards death.

"Hello." said Annabeth holding out her hand. I nodded and shook it.

"I'm guessing the people in the crashed boat don't matter do they?" We turned around, and there was a girl (in what looked like black pajamas) glaring at us while holding a two meter long white staff.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Annabeth.

"No idea," she replied.

"Well? What's with the flying horse? The swords? Get explaining!" the girl shouted, the small flame on her staff was growing bigger. Percy stepped forward.

"You were the ones whose griffin almost ate us!" he said, sword ready.

"So it's our fault?" The girl said a little bit louder, "Your horse looked like food!"

"Sadie! Stop it!" a boy ran up beside the girl and tried to calm her down.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, "She can get a little angry. I'm Carter." the boy held out his hand to Percy, who shook it.

"I'm Percy, this is Annabeth and Beth." said Percy introducing us, "Who's she?"

"This is my sister Sadie." Sister? The two looked nothing like! Carter was black with curly brown hair; Sadie was white with silver streaked blonde hair. Sadie glared at her brother, I felt kind of awkward. I felt like I wasn't even supposed to be seeing this.

"What're you guys doing here?" asked Annabeth, she kept fingering the bead necklace around her neck.

"Well," Sadie looked at Carter, he nodded.

"We're the Kanes, ambassadors of the twenty-first Nome in Brooklyn. We came to find out why this area of Long island is radiating so much God-like energy."

I looked over at Percy and Annabeth; they were looking at me with completely blank stares. I looked back at the Kanes.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" said Sadie, we nodded. She sighed, "Well I suppose I can explain a little. The twenty-first Nome is part of The House of Life. An organization of magicians who train to fight the gods of ancient Egypt and keep them in line.

"But last Christmas, our dad released some of the most powerful gods. Carter and I began training to defeat the god Set who planned to unleash a giant storm that would wipe out America. We managed to stop and a really good thing because if we hadn't, America would've been destroyed and the chaos snake Apophis would've been released. Which happened a few months later.

"By then Carter and I, had reawaken the sun god Ra, trained a bunch of other kids, who were descendants of pharaohs, on the path of the gods, and captured Apophis's shadow to use for an execration spell. When Apophis finally got the courage to attack, we had a god/magician army to fight. But we still almost lost, we managed to do the execration spell, and we ended up banishing the gods because of it. Since then, we've kept training initiates and preparing for anything else that might go wrong. You still don't what I'm talking about, do you?"

It's true; I honestly had no idea what in the world they were talking about. And by the looks of it, neither did Percy, but Annabeth look like she knew something.

"That's it! You're Egyptians!" she cried. Egyptians? Was that what Percy was talking about? Sadie gasped and looked at Carter, who also had a look of surprise.

"And your Greek!" he said pointing. For a moment they just stared, and then I lost it.

"Will someone please explain what in the name of God is going on here!?" Annabeth and Sadie blushed; it seemed they both had assumed I knew what was going on. Percy and Carter began tripping over each other trying to explain, but I got lost at "so…"

"Can I please get an explanation from someone who knows this stuff?" I cried.

"I'll go get Chiron." said Percy, he turned on his heel then bolted up the hill.

"Wait, Chiron as in, THE Chiron?" asked Carter racing after him.

I sat down on the grass and tried to process things that were going on. For one, gods that were supposed to be myths were actually real. Another thing is that there are two sets of gods that are real, Greek and Egyptian. I got a head ache trying to remember all I'd learned about the gods.

"Can you please tell your friend to hurry up?" asked Sadie impatiently. I could tell she didn't like waiting.

"I'm sorry that Percy can't find the activities director." said Annabeth sarcastically. Sadie glared at the girl. I put my head into my hands and groaned. My stomach felt like it was eating itself, I hadn't had anything to eat in twenty-four hours.

"Why'd your brother freak out when Percy mentioned Chiron was our activities director?" asked Annabeth.

"He's sort of a history nerd. For the past almost fifteen years he's been travelling the world with our dad Julius Kane." said Sadie.

"Your dad is Julius Kane?!" cried Annabeth, "He's like, an Idol back in my cabin!"

"Whoop Dee doo, another fan club." Sadie sat down on the grass next to me. We waited for what seemed like forever, then Annabeth shouted, "GUYS! Get up he's coming!" I saw The boys coming over the hill with a guy on a horse. Scratch that, the guy on a horse a was actually a… [Trying to remember what it was called…] Centaur. Annabeth began half leading half dragging me up the hill. Carter and the Centaur were chatting up a storm.

"And that's how Sadie and I spent last summer saving the world." finished Carter as we walked up.

"Chiron, this is Sadie Kane and Beth…" she paused, waiting for me to insert my last name.

"Savage," I said, again I felt extremely awkward.

"Welcome Beth, Percy told me you're an excellent shot with that bow of yours," said Chiron, "Sadie, You and your brother need to come with me to the Big House and… Explain more about your Egyptian Gods."

"Alright then." said Sadie walking off with the centaur and her brother. I looked at Percy and Annabeth, they no longer stood behind me. They were racing off after Chiron and the Kanes. I walked into the camp, and got immediately lost. I found myself in a large ring of cabins, a fire brazier burned in the center. I sat down next to it and tried to figure out where I was. "You just get here?" I looked up, and my heart nearly stopped. Standing there, in an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, was the cutest boy I'd ever seen. He had brown hair that had been bleached by the sun, giving it the appearance of corn silk. His skin was lightly tanned and his eyes were brown.

"Hello? Earth to hunter girl!" he said snapping me back to reality.

"Uh… Yeah I-I'm new." I said, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"You want a tour of our grand establishment?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm B-Beth Savage." OMG, why was I acting so… nervous, he was just another guy who I happened to think was a little, not actually saying he was, cute.

"Right this way Beth, I'm Alex Breaker and I'll be your guide around Camp Half-Blood today." said Alex doing a sweeping gesture.

"Lead the way," I said getting to my feet. Alex showed me everything, the twenty one cabins, the lake, the dinning pavilion, the arena, the forest, and last but not least, the forge.

"This, is where me and my brothers and sisters work," he began, "We're the children of Hephaestus, god of fire and craftsmanship." I gazed into the forge, the sounds of hammers and other tools echoed within. Piles of gleaming celestial bronze swords and armor lay scattered around the room. The heat was excruciating, but much better than the snowy air outside.

"I don't have a sword," I said picking one up, "but I do have a dagger, and that's what I think I'll stick with." I set the sword down and pulled out my little silver dagger. Alex gasped when I handed it to him.

"You think you can sharpen it?" I asked.

"Yes… Do you know what metal this is?"

"No… why?"

"It's soul silver! The rarest of the three cosmic metals!" he held it up to the light, it glowed, "and they say it can even kill gods." He handed me my dagger, I stared at it, mystified. My dagger, was a possible god slaying weapon?! As someone else I know might say, "No freaking way."

(line break)

"And since your unidentified, this is where you'll be staying." said Alex climbing the steps to cabin eleven.

"Who does this cabin belong to?" I asked.

"Hermes, God of messengers, travelers, and thieves. Watch that dagger of yours or you might not see it again." Alex opened the door. The cabin looked pretty full, sleeping areas were set out on the floor with little name tags on the pillow. I found the one with my name on it and set my stuff down. One of the Hermes kids walked up to me, "Hi," he said, "I'm Travis Stoll, co-counselor of this here cabin."

"Hi, I'm Beth."

"Regular or unidentified?" someone cried.

"Unidentified." said Travis. A chorus of groans echoed from the other campers. I could tell that my stay here would either be very short or really, really, long.

(line break)

"So, Alex, when is dinner?" I asked him as he walked around camp, both of us bored out of our minds. He checked his watch.

"Soon,"

"Good, cuz I am bored and hungry."

"Trust me, dinner here like an all you can eat-"a large horn blasted from somewhere in camp.

"Yes! Finally!" I raced towards the dining pavilion, but Alex grabbed my shoulder.

"What?" I demanded.

"You have to sit at the table with the other Hermes kids." he said.

"So I can't sit with my friends?"

"No. Sorry." He let go of my arm and we walked to the pavilion, people were already sitting down to eat. The Hermes table was filling up fast. I took a seat before there were none left. I chatted with the Hermes kids, the kept asking about how long I'd been out in the woods, "three years" was my constant answer. But most of the meal I was trying out new foods and drinks, (being in the woods for three years after ten in an orphanage doesn't give you a lot of chance to try new things.) I really liked the fruit punch and pizza. [Sadie and Annabeth are telling me to quit explaining my first modern dinner and get on with the story.]

After dinner most of the kids migrated to the arena where a huge bonfire was going. It was bright yellow, but the colors seemed to change. At one point it was green, another purple, but when almost everyone took a seat, it was a beautiful yellow. The Apollo kids led a sing-a-long, but I couldn't understand most of the songs. When the singing stopped, Chiron mounted the stage in the center of the Arena.

"Demigods!" he began, "Tomorrow is Capture the Flag night! Be prepared to win!" The other demigods cheered, especially the Ares kids.

"Also, I'd like to introduce a few guests who arrived today. Their names are Carter and Sadie Kane, ambassadors of the House of Life." My friends stepped up onto the platform.

"What's the House of Life?" someone yelled from the audience.

"It is an Egyptian organization of magicians trained to fight and control the gods." said Carter. Many people in the crowd gasped and began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Of course, not the Gods we know but the Egyptian gods and goddesses," said Chiron trying to calm the crowd. The whispering only got worse. I watched, but my attention was drawn elsewhere; something was sneaking out of the forest. It walked on all fours, had insect wings, a wolf's head, and the body of a lion. I stood up and with a large amount of "oops" and "sorry", got out of the bleachers and onto the grass.

That thing was making its way towards the stage, I readied my bow. It was about ten yards away, and moving fast. I relaxed and focused on the prey, something I had to learn to make the perfect shot. Nine yards, eight, seven, I released the arrow. It landed with a solid thunk in the beast's leg, not killing it, but making it really angry, at me.

It turned, fangs bared, claws at the ready. I notched another arrow and released it. Another dead on target hit, straight in the eye. I quickly shot off two more, getting them in the other eye and nose. It howled, the dissolved into sand.

"Great shot!" I heard someone cry. Then I felt two hundred (maybe more) eyes on me.

"Should've shot it in the throat." I muttered turning around. Everyone had crowded around the exit I'd used, and they were staring at me. Actually, they were staring at something over my head. I looked up, and saw the fading image of a moon being used as a crossbow. Chiron pushed through the crowd.

"The bloodline is determined," he said bowing at me, "Artemis, goddess of the hunt, driver of the moon, hail Beth Savage, daughter of Artemis." All the other Demigods bowed with Chiron.

"What just happened?" I asked, clueless.


	9. Chapter 8 Annabeth

Chapter 8 Revealing

When Beth walked out of the arena, I was suspicious. And when you're a demigod, you need to learn to trust your suspicions. I followed her as quietly as I could, until I saw that thing she was hunting. I tried to warn her not to get any closer but I couldn't make a sound. She fired and killed the beast, but she also successfully drew the attention of everyone in the audience. I hid in the shadows as Beth was claimed, who knew she was the daughter of Artemis, a maiden goddess?

After all of that was over and it was time for lights out, I stayed up. I wanted to learn a little bit more about Artemis. When I read over her page on the wiki, nothing said she couldn't have children, only that she wished not to be forced into any marriage by her father. Easy enough said. Beth's father was just an extremely lucky guy who must've been good at hunting.

I closed Daedalus's laptop and put it at the foot of my bed. I was tired, today had been the weirdest in a long time. Egyptians, new demigods, I was having a hard time keeping it all straight. I closed my eyes and rested, then, I was asleep.

Sadie has told me about _Ba_ travels, I must say they're pretty similar. Except demigods don't become flying bird people. [Oh yes I did Sadie, its true. Don't' act like it isn't.] We just see very strange or life threatening images and we have absolutely no control over it. That night wasn't an exception.

First, I was in what looked like a large temple. The air was freezing cold, regardless of the five hundred some odd people in the room. Judging by the armor and weapons, I should've guessed they were romans but, no, I just watched. A spirit was passing among them; he kept looking into their eyes and snapping in their faces. No reaction, I checked the demigod nearest to me, it was Hazel! Her eyes were a blood red; Next to her was Frank, and even with his 'baby face' he looked pretty menacing. But I'd never seen anything like it, obviously some kind of Egyptian magic. (That's what Sadie told me!)

The spirit guy was getting closer, I prayed that he couldn't see me. He passed right by, but it was obvious this was the guy behind it. Wait, if the roman demigods were here, then that means this had also been the one who manned the attack on Camp Jupiter! I followed him, all the way I was plotting on how to kill a ghost, definitely a question I'd have to ask Nico. Into a large room, icicles hung from the ceiling even though torches hung on the walls.

"Have you contacted her?" asked the ghost.

"Yes lord Setne," said the man, I could not see his face under the hood of his cloak, "She didn't believe me when I said out soldiers are half god."

"Wonderful! At this rate, and if lady luck loves us, they will be fighting by the time we strike!" said Setne.

_ Need to tell Carter and Sadie_. I thought. I slapped myself twice to wake up. No such luck.

"Did you hear that?" asked the hooded man.

"Yes, it came from over there." He pointed directly at me.

"No no no, they shouldn't be able to see me!" I whispered backing away. The room began to dissolve around me, and then I was back in my bunk.

"And they said slapping would work."

(line break)

First things first. The minute breakfast was over; I bolted to the Big House where Sadie and Carter were staying.

"You guys!" I said bursting into their room, "You're not going to believe the dream I had last night. Sadie looked up from her IPod, "And how are your dreams so important?"

"Demigods don't have normal dreams, we get visions that warn us or give us some important information we need." I explained.

"Still, how is this so important?" asked Sadie, rolling her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you if you recognize the name, Setne." Sadie sat straight up, "What did you say?"

"Setne," I repeated. Her mood darkened, yep, she'd met him before!

"I hate that stupid ghost," she muttered, her voice slowly rising, "he nearly killed my brother and Zia, he lost our boat, and used us to escape eternal punishment!" She slammed the bedside table with her fist.

"Sadie, he's got all the missing demigods captured and under some kind of spell." I put my hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"We need to tell Carter."

"Where is he?"

"Out sparring with Percy."

"Then I know where to find him."

(line break)

We found them on the beach, Percy ankle deep in the surf, and Carter stuck in the sand.

"Not cool Percy!" he cried as a blast of sea water hit his face.

"I didn't do that!" said Percy laughing. Carter lunged at him, _khopesh_ ready, but Percy had the ocean on his side. Sadie and I stood there for a while, watching Carter get his butt kicked. When they finally stopped, Sadie and I broke into applause.

"Bravo!"

"Encore! Wonderful show brother!" said Sadie. Carter stepped out of the surf and began shaking himself dry.

"It not so wonderful when you're fighting the ocean." He grumbled wringing out his shirt. Percy walked up next to him and asked, "Can I help?"

"No thanks. Unless you've got drying magic I don't want any help." Said Carter continuing to wring out his shirt.

"Suit yourself." Said Percy, he capped Riptide and walked over to us.

"And he still didn't notice that you're perfectly dry," I whispered. Sadie began to laugh again, her brother had found a crab in his shoe.

"Okay, that I did do!" said Percy laughing as well. I rolled my eyes, not funny when you've seen the same prank fifty times.

"Sadie, didn't we come to tell Carter something?" I asked, trying to get her to stop laughing.

"Oh-oh yeah. You go t-tell him. I c-can't s-stop laughing!" she dropped into the sand, laughing away. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Carter who dumped a sandcastle out of his shoe.

"Carter?"

"Yes wise girl?"

"First of all, don't call me that, and second, I had a really strange dream last night that I think you should know about." I sat down in the sand.

"And how are your dreams so important?" asked Carter shaking sand from his hair.

"Demigods don't have normal dreams," I began to explain; again, "we get visions that warn us or give us some important information we need."

"Okay, so, what message did you get from dreamland?"

"Setne is making an army of demigods." I said.

"That little (insert your choice of bad word here). I hate his astral guts." growled Carter angrily.

"So, he is a ghost?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Yes, and the only way to kill him is to feed his heart to Ammit the devourer," he explained, "did you tell Sadie?"

"That's why we came to find you," I said, "now let's go get a quest to stop that stupid ghost."

**AN: Okay, this next part is told from Beth even though it's Annabeth's chapter, the voices just changed in the middle of it! So, let me know if it sounds weird.**

Big cabin, alone, all night, with an eternally working night light that won't shut off. To say the least, I couldn't sleep. All night I kept pacing the room, I didn't know a thing about Artemis, nor should I say, my mom. I needed answers, but I couldn't go to the Athena cabin and do a little research. I groaned and fell onto my bed.

"So bored," I moaned, "Nothing to do, no one to talk to." I stared at the ceiling, a thousand small glowing lights resembled the starry night sky. Then someone knocked on the door, scaring me so much that I almost screamed. I walked over and opened the door, Alex was standing outside.

"Hey Alex," I said, "Want to come inside?"

"Sure, daughter of the Hunt," he said smiling. I closed the door, "What're you talking about, 'daughter of the hunt'?"

"Well, Artemis is the Goddess of the hunt so you're Daughter of the Hunt." Explained Alex, "whoa, nice place you've got here."

"But it's empty and boring!" I said flopping onto the bed again.

"I've got something to fix that, Ta da!" he pulled a small package out from his pocket. It was wrapped in a black cloth that smelled of smoke. I unwrapped it, and there sitting in the cloth, was silver IPod Nano.

"It's not just an IPod," said Alex flipping it over. He flipped a small switch and the IPod grew into a gleaming shield.

"I thought, you might need some entertainment. And, maybe some protection on a quest," he said. His cheeks burned a bright crimson, mine felt hot as the fire in the Arena.

"Thank you," I whispered, I flipped the switch again and the shield became an IPod. Alex handed me a pair of white headphones.

"Rock on Huntress," he handed me the phones then bolted for the door.

"Wait!" I called after him, but he was gone. I put in the head phones and turned it up loud, and began rocking out to a song called "Carry On".

**AN: okay, did that sound weird? The recording doesn't necessarily cut chapters so I have to and I thought these two fit together. If you don't, please let me know.**


	10. Chapter 9 Sadie

Chapter 9 A Quest to Stop a Ghost (Who is Also a Madman)

Annabeth, Percy, Carter, and I made our way to the Big House. We found Beth and Alex waiting there for us; I was probably the only one who noticed they were holding hands.

"Oh, hey guys!" said Beth waving as we passed, "Chiron wanted to see you, something about missing demigods? He's around the corner,"

"Thanks Beth." said Annabeth rounding the corner. I followed her around the wraparound porch. We walked into a game of cards, [I don't know what game they were playing, not at all.] between Chiron (in his wheelchair) and a guy in a Hawaiian shirt. Cans of cola were scattered on the porch, two more sat on the table.

"Ah, there are our guests. Sadie, Carter, I'd like you to meet our camp director Mr. D." said Chiron putting down his cards.

"Yeah, hello." said Mr. D focusing intently on his cards, or completely ignoring us.

"Hello Mr. D, I'm Carter Kane and this is-"

"Don't know, don't care." said Mr. D waving us off.

"These are the Egyptians I was talking about Mr. D," said Chiron, trying to get a little bit of attention from the director.

"Egyptians? I must be going," Mr. D vanished, leaving nothing but the scent of grape juice.

"Wow, judging by the disappearing act I assume that guy is a god," I said, sniffing the air.

"Yes, though he despises the job," said Chiron setting his cards back onto the table, "What can I do for you?"

"We need a quest," said Annabeth, she described the dream she'd had. Chiron's expression got darker and darker until he was scowling.

"Setne, I've heard of him. He was a magician who wanted nothing but power, he came to Greece hoping the Greek gods would help him; but they banished him from Greece and Rome, how is he still around?"

"That is our fault," I said staring at my feet in embarrassment, "we needed a spell he'd created so we got him out of punishment, again. But he betrayed us and escaped, again."

"This does not bode well," muttered the centaur.

"Wait, there's a ghost kidnapping demigods?" asked a curious voice behind me. All five of us turned around and saw Beth and Alex watching us from around the corner.

"Yes, do we have to re-explain everything or do you already know?" said Carter sarcastically. _Wonderful! _I thought, _he's mastered sarcasm!_

"No, we understand," said Alex coming out of hiding, "and we want in."

(line break)

I shoved my staff back into the Duat as we packed to head out.

"Carter?" I asked my brother.

"Yes Sadie?" he replied, nose stuffed in a Greek mythology book.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"First, to the Brooklyn house for supplies, then to Cairo to talk with Amos," he said "see is he has any answers."

"Do we really trust the demigods enough to be taking them home?"

"Sadie, they've showed us their world, time to show them ours,"

"I wonder…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Sadie,"

"OH! I was wondering if it was possible for a demigod to also be blood of the pharaohs."

"Probably, but if it does happen it must be really rare." I fingered my amulet, "the knot of Isis" it was called. I sat there for a while, watching the ceiling while Carter read about monsters we'd be facing. Soon, boredom over took me, and I pulled out my IPod. I put in the tiny white ear buds and cranked up the music, letting Adele lull me to sleep.

And another _Ba _trip_. _But this seemed different, I wasn't the usual chicken form, but I was me dressed in a silken dress. I checked my surroundings, it looked like the temple Annabeth had described. Icicles hanging from the ceiling, lots of old bricks in the walls, and (creepiest of all) many teenagers and little kids battling with each other.

"You caused this." said a smooth voice behind me. I turned around and saw none other than Uncle Vinnie floating there.

"How did I cause this?" I demanded, "And what's with the dress?"

"A. You banished the gods preventing them from stopping me, B. you saved **me**." He smirked, I wanted to punch that (insert curse word pairing here) in the face then shove that stupid (insert another curse word here) into the Duat forever.

"But why are you hurting them?" I asked watching the demigods fight.

"Because their as stupid as gods and wonderful fighters. Plus, they're immune to most Egyptian magic."

"What?!" I cried.

"Oh, my time is up, Good night Sadie, pleasant nightmares." The temple dissolved and I shot up in bed, Adele still singing in my ears. I checked the clock, 6:30 AM, too early. I lay back in bed and tried to recall the vision. And that reminded me about the quest, Oh shoot! I was late!

(line break)

"Wait!" I screamed rushing out of The Big House towards Half-Blood Hill. The others were getting their things into Freak's boat and Chiron was wishing them good luck.

"Wait!" I screamed again climbing the hill.

"Calm down Sadie," said Carter, "we weren't going to leave without you." I stopped at the top of the hill, gasping for air.

"Where's all your stuff Sadie?" asked Beth, sorting stuff in her bag.

"Duat," I muttered, resting my hands on my knees.

"Du-what now?" she asked.

"Kind of, hard to explain." I said climbing into the boat. I sat in the front row next to Carter.

"Good luck, too all of you!" said Chiron as Freak took to the sky. I held on tightly as we ascended, my hair was like a silver blonde hurricane in the wind.

"Where are we going?" asked Percy when we had reached cruising altitude.

"To the Brooklyn House." said Carter looking over the edge of the boat, "It's right down there!" he pointed down to the river, The Brooklyn House stood tall and proud on the bank.

"Where?" asked Annabeth.

"On top of the warehouse!" The Greeks had to shake their heads and blink a few times but soon they could see it.

"Cool!"

"You get to live there? Awesome!"

"My cave was better."

"No it wasn't."

"Shut up seaweed."

"Hey!" Freak cawed and began to fly towards the 21st Nome. The descent caused everyone to fall back into their seats. Freak's wings buzzed faster as he slowed down to land. THUMP! I fell out of my seat as Freak landed on the roof.

"I hate air travel," muttered Percy climbing out of the boat.

"At least Zeus didn't try to electrocute you for once," said Annabeth, shoving her boyfriend playfully.

"I'm ready to be air sick," moaned Alex, his face a pale green color. I climbed out of the boat. I put my hand over my mouth, so that way when I spoke I would sound like a pilot.

"Ladies and gentlemen I'd like to welcome you to Brooklyn the 21st Nome of the House of Life." I pointed out to the river on my right, "On the right there is a pleasant view of the Hudson River," I pointed to the left, "and on the left is the city of Brooklyn."

"If you'll just follow me we'll begin our tour of the twenty-first Nome."

(line break)

I led them into the Brooklyn House and quickly through the top three floors which were mostly bed rooms. On the second floor we had to really hurry because Alex was about to puke. We rushed him into the infirmary and left him there with Jaz. Then we got to the great room.

"Demigods, I welcome you to the great room," I said, still doing the airplane voice.

"Who's that statue of?" asked Percy, pointing to the massive statue of Thoth.

"Oh, that's Thoth God of Wisdom," explained Carter, "We've actually met him a few times, once he made us raid Elvis's house!"

"You mean he made ME raid Elvis's house," I said, "You were a lizard." Carter blushed the color of strawberries as the others laughed.

"Whoa, that is a big TV," Beth just stared at our entertainment system like she'd never seen one before.

"Beth? Beth?" Annabeth waved her hand in front of Beth to snap her out of her trance, it didn't work.

"I got this," I walked over to Beth, and shouted in her ear: "wake up! Freak is after you!" She snapped out of it real fast and ran to hide behind the couch. I'm pretty sure we spent the next five minutes laughing are heads off as Beth glared. (Which truthfully, her glare is really strong. Don't mess with her!)

"Okay," said Carter wiping away a tear, "Let's go check out the library." We made our way the giant gold doors, chains crisscrossed them. Carter simply touched the lock and it popped open, causing all the chains to clatter to the ground. He pushed open one of the massive doors, giving way to our amazing library. Annabeth walked in and squealed with delight.

"I think she's going to like it here," said Percy as Annabeth ran around checking out everything.

"You think?" I asked, "Wait till she sees what the _shabti_ can do." I pointed to one of the _shabti_, "Bring us six tacos!" I commanded. The little clay man leapt off its pedestal and disappeared. Annabeth gawked, and then squealed again. The _shabti _reappeared a moment later holding a plastic Taco Bell bag. I took the bag from it and the _shabti_ became clay once again.

"Tacos anyone?" I asked dumping the bag onto the main table.

"What is a Taco?" asked Beth, "wait, I know, just being weird." She grabbed a paper wrapped taco and sat down in one of the many plush chairs. Percy grabbed two and threw one to Annabeth, it missed and hit her in the head.

"Percy!" she yelled.

"Run." I said To Percy as Annabeth pulled out her dagger. Percy ran out of the library followed closely by a very angry Annabeth.

"What was that all about?" asked Alex coming into the room.

"Taco toss, you want one?" I asked holding out a taco.

"No thanks, I'm still trying to get the taste of healing potion out of my mouth," he said putting the Taco back into the bag, "That stuff was NASTY!" I laughed and almost chocked on taco shell, Jaz's potions did the job but the they tasted like barf. I heard a crash from in the great room; Percy came running back into the room, cheerios stuck in his hair.

"Annabeth had a baboon helping her!" he cried hiding. Annabeth followed him, Khufu followed her.

"AGH!" barked Khufu as he chased Percy. I giggled, this was going to be fun.


	11. Chapter 10 Beth

Chapter 10 Blood Revealed

Beth again, and before I begin, I realize that I've never told you what I look like. You readers are likely imagining me as either Katniss from the Hunger Games or as some prissy pretty girl from High School Musical. Wrong.

I have long curly brown hair and eyes that are a stormy grey like Annabeth's. My clothes (the ones I kept and the ones from camp) are mostly deer hide. But since I got a real tee shirt at camp I wear that mostly. And that about sums up what you need to know, oh! I've also got this really nasty scar on my right cheek from my first days hunting. Okay, enough me talk, continue the tale!

We (Greeks and Egyptians) spent the rest of the evening messing around, but at about sunset, I noticed something really weird. Alex must've noticed it too because he brought it up.

"Is it just me or are those hieroglyphs in English?" he asked as he watched the others duel. He was talking about the one at the base of Thoth's statue, clear as day it read "House of Life," even though it was just a box and an ankh.

"No, me too. Should we tell them?"

"Probably, not right now though. Why spoil the festive mood?" he smiled, I was probably blushing like mad. Alex and I sat there for a moment, just watching our new friends battle across the giant snake skin rug. Then Sadie used a spell, I heard the word "burn" Percy heard "A'max". But he was already on fire, and everyone was laughing.

A word popped into my head, three letters: M-A-W. I said the word aloud while pointing at Percy, and gallons of water began pouring down on him out of nowhere! My head swam, my vision blurred, and I collapsed onto the floor. They called my name but I could only hear murmurs and whispers as my vision went black.

(line break)

I couldn't wake up, though I mentally fought. Inside I was awake, on the outside, not so much. I could hear people rushing about and taste disgusting things being poured into my mouth, but I couldn't do anything about it. Then, something that tasted like popcorn was poured into my mouth. Energy began pulsing from within me but quickly died.

My eyes shot open and I bolted upright, but then collapsed again when my head began to swim. Alex was sitting next to the bed, when I sat up (and then lay down) he called that I was alright. A girl walked over and set a tray next to the bed, she smiled at me as I lay there.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Jaz, you blacked out by using too much magic," she explained.

"I didn't even know I could," I managed to croak. Jaz smiled again and walked away, floating glowing orbs began to hover near. I swatted one away from my face, and it probably cursed at me but it sounded like little whispers.

"How long?" I asked Alex slowly sitting up.

"About an hour, the ambrosia really helped,"

"Ambrosia?"

"Food of the gods, it heals demigods but if we eat too much then…" he paused.

"What? We die?" I said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," said Alex, he thumbed the clay necklace he was wearing. Everyone at camp had one of those, must've been a tradition.

"Jaz said I used to much magic, does that mean I am like half Egyptian?" I asked kicking off the blankets.

"That's what Sadie said, she also said that you needed to rest," Alex gave me a playful shove, I shoved him back. A yawn escaped from my lips, even though I'd just had a few hour long nap, I was exhausted.

"Good night Huntress," said Alex getting up from his seat.

"Good night blacksmith," I replied as he left. I lay back down in the bed, the lights in the infirmary dimmed. The floating orbs flitted around aimlessly, sleep tugged on my eyes.

_What am I?_ I asked to myself as I fell asleep.

_One of a kind__._ Replied a voice, not mine but the answer fit. Tomorrow I would find out.

(Line break)

That night, I had a dream. Annabeth says demigod dreams are worse than _Ba_ travels, Sadie sees it the other way. But, as I see it, both just suck eggs. And when you have both, at the same time, it is like ultra-nightmare three. Practically teleportation!

I knew it was a combo of both because I kept flickering from _Ba_ to normal and the scene was so realistic. But also quit terrifying, for one, there was an army of demigods staring at me, and second, I was in a freaking dress. **I HATE DRESSES**.

"Hey! I did not summon you!" cried a voice behind me. I turned around, and was looking at a short man with greasy hair and very bad fashion sense. He looked very surprised; he suddenly was on the ground bowing at me.

"Uh, dude, what're you doing?" I asked, nudging him with my foot.

"Why, Lady Isis, I am bowing to you. Is that not proper?" He looked up at me, his eyes filled with terror.

"I'm not Isis." I said.

"Then how do you have magical wings?" said the man, now that I think about it, he was more of a ghost.

"Don't know," I turned around and looked at them. They flickered in and out of existence, changing colors and brightness.

"If you aren't Isis," said the man standing, "Be gone!"

"No," I said folding my arms, "I want answers."

"None for you!" said the man turning away.

"Fine, but you'll have to answer to the wrath of-" I wracked my brain trying to remember any goddess other than Isis or Artemis; _Neith! _whispered a voice.

"The wrath of Neith!" I said. The ghost waved his hand in dismissal, and the room vanished. I was back in the Infirmary in Brooklyn.

"Stupid ghost!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the room.

(Line break)

When I finally managed to drag my lazy butt out of the Infirmary, I found Percy, Annabeth, Carter, and Alex out on the patio chatting away next to the pool. Alex waved me over; I sat in a chair next to Carter.

"Okay, I need answers." I began, "How did I do magic last night when I didn't even know how?"

"Carter and I think that your mortal parent might've been a house of life magician," began Sadie, "And when they met, Artemis and your father I mean, neither one must've noticed the other was radiating powerful magic."

"And that makes perfect sense!" I said, dropping my head on the table

"Does this mean I'll attract double the monsters?" I asked, face still hidden in the table cloth.

"What do you mean?" asked Carter. I pointed at Percy, giving him the silent message, explain.

"Well, demigods kind of are a target for most kinds of monsters and they could be anywhere and are constantly hunting us down." He explained.

"But there are places like Camp where monsters can't get in so the half-bloods are safe and can train, etcetera," finished Annabeth. I rested my chin on the table, "Just wonderful! Carter, Sadie, do Egyptians attract monsters too?"

"No, but if we do have enemies they'll send monsters to hunt us down," said Sadie, getting quiet at the end.

"So… I make an enemy then become the ultimate monster magnet, any ways to stop all this monster crap?"

"Kill all the monsters." said Alex, only half-joking. I glared at him, what a way to begin your modern life?

"So when do we leave to go kick Mr. Ghost's but?" I asked propping myself on my elbow.

"Soon, but you need to learn how to use your magic before you accidently kill someone again," said Carter, nudging my foot. I kicked it away then shoved a biscuit into my mouth.

"Well come on then! I want to learn that A'max spell!" I said leaping out of my seat. Something splashed in the pool, more specifically, a giant white crocodile. When Carter and Sadie joined me in the great room I complimented them on their pet choices. Baboons and crocodiles and _Shabti_, Oh My! Time to learn how to cast a spell.

(line break)

I wish I could say the training was successful and I could now cast most simple spells without fainting. I wish I could say that we all finished unscathed. I wish I could say that Alex didn't find out he was also a potential monster magnet. But, then I'd be lying. By a lot.

The first thing that went wrong was me trying to do the A'max spell and accidently setting Carter on fire. He kept hopping around the room smacking his head trying to put out the small flame. Sadie and Alex were laughing and I was leaning against the wall trying not to faint. At least I could cast a small spell.

Carter finally remembered the spell for water and his hair went out with a sizzle.

"Not cool Beth, not cool."

"Actually," I said, sitting next to the Thoth statue, "it was quiet hilarious."

"Yeah," said Alex wiping away tears, "She was like 'A'max' and you were all-"

"AGH!" carter screamed sounding very much like the baboon. His hair was on fire, again. And this time, I hadn't done it. Alex was sitting on the couch, looking like he was about to faint. Sadie was laughing even harder. I looked at Alex, our eyes met and he got even paler. (Is that even possible?) He could cast Egyptian magic.

"MAW!" shouted Carter putting out his flaming hair, "Beth! Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't," I muttered, "Alex did." Carter looked at Alex who nodded weakly. Carter did a mega face palm and muttered something that I assume was an Egyptian swear. Sadie finally managed to get her giggling under control when I said that; she sat up and smiled.

"Sweet! Two extra powerful Demagicians!" she cried. The other three of us just stared, demagicians? What was that? [Sadie you don't need to explain it again. I said that for effect!]

"Demagicians are Demigods who can be trained to be magicians. I thought you'd be able to figure out." I stared at Alex, he looked like a deflated balloon. I walked over to my friend, "It's okay Alex, you don't have to be a magician if you don't want to. You just need to remember not to say a few words."

"I can't believe it. Mostly because I knew my mom all my life; She never left home except for her job which is working in time square!" said Alex, his head in his hands.

"She didn't have to be a magician for you to do magic," said Sadie, "She could've been blood of the pharaohs and didn't know it."

"We don't need any more terms to memorize, but thanks for the update." I grumbled, patting Alex on the back. Percy came running into the Great Room; he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Carter, the bowl on your balcony is talking!" he said, half shouting.

"Thank you Percy, by the way it's a scrying bowl." said Carter racing past Percy and up the stairs. Percy looked in our direction, "What happened here?" he asked seeing the sad faces on Alex and me.

"Alex just found out he is also an Egyptian Greek crossbreed," I said, Alex looked up at Percy, was it just me or had he been crying?" Carter came racing back into the Great Room.

"Everybody pack up we need to leave a.s.a.p., Amos wants us in Cairo now!"


	12. Chapter 11 Annabeth

Chapter 11 Welcome To Cairo!

"Annabeth! Grab your bags we need to go!" cried Percy when he came into the Library. I looked out of my very interesting book and at Seaweed brain, where were we going in such a rush.

"Annabeth, come on, Carter says some guy named Amos needs us in Cairo ." Cairo? As in Cairo Egypt? Home of the sphinx and the great pyramids of Giza and Luxor? I smiled, if the Kanes were going to be doing a lot of talking, I'd be out sightseeing.

"Coming, give me a moment." I grabbed my backpack and ran past Percy upstairs to our rooms. Inside, I grabbed as many t-shirts and snacks I could. And I stuffed a scroll from the library in just in case the flight was long. I ran back downstairs and found everybody out on the terrace. Freak the Griffin was munching on a box of frozen chickens as Carter, Beth, Percy, Sadie, and Alex put their things into the boat.

"Okay, I got everything." I put my heavy bag into the boat, it landed with a thud. Then I noticed that Carter and Sadie had very small bags.

"Where are you guys keeping everything?" I asked, pointing to their almost empty bags.

"We put most of our stuff in the Duat," said Carter, he reached out into midair, grabbed something (that I couldn't see) and when he pulled his hand back, he was holding a long curved sword.

"It's an excellent way to travel light," he dropped the sword and it vanished. Whoa! Teach me how to do that! We all climbed back into the boat and took off. Freak soared over the Hudson River, probably freaking out poor mortals down below.

"Hey Carter?" I asked over the wind, "How're we supposed to fly to Cairo in this thing?"

"We're going to take a little trip through the Duat!" he said, and then we started dropping. Or that's what it felt like, the sky around us blurred and mysterious voices whispered from all around. It felt like we were in a free fall, except I could feel the boat still under my feet. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the sides of the small boat; someone started freaking out behind me. [Beth says it was Alex]

Then the feeling just stopped. I felt sun on my shoulders and wind on my face. I opened my eyes, just a peek, and gasped. We had landed on top of the sphinx, THE sphinx. I nearly fainted from excitement.

"Welcome to Cairo everybody," said Carter in the airplane stewardess over the microphone voice. I was too busy admiring the excellent architecture to realize that we were flying again. And I didn't realize we were flying again until we had flown into a tunnel, obscuring my view of the sphinx. I turned around, and gasped again. We were flying in a giant (and I mean GIANT) cavern. Little shops were set up on the ground, people strolled between the stalls, buying, selling, or just window shopping. We were heading towards what looked like a large temple, columns supporting the wide opening.

Freak landed in front of the opening, everyone began getting out of the boat. My head must've been whipping around to see everything because Percy grabbed my head and held it still. I smiled sheepishly at him, and we followed the Kanes into the temple.

(line break)

About, ten minutes later, we were in yet another amazing place. Carter called it the hall of Ages and I can see why. Colorful picture shimmered on the walls, changing and shifting as we passed, they pictured scenes from ancient Egypt. Like the pyramids being built, the first pharaoh being crowned, battles raging, and the Gods of Egypt forming the world. I couldn't tear my eyes away from a particular one near the end.

It was a battle, a large one at the base of an enormous tower. I stepped closer, and saw it was the final battle of the Titan War. I reached out, maybe I could see it again. Someone pulled me away, it was Sadie.

"Trust me, you don't want to touch those," she said keeping a firm grip on my shoulder. I looked back at the cloth, but the image had changed. Sadie released her iron grip on my shoulder and we continued down the hall. Even though the images were pretty modern the hall still went on quite a ways, but soon we stood in front of a throne. A crook and flail rested on its seat.

"You Egyptians have the best sense of style I have ever seen," I complimented.

"Thanks, this has been around for millennia, and it grows as time progresses!" said Carter, smiling.

"Um, Carter?" asked Percy, "Do these images only show Egypt? Because all the way down here I've been seeing scenes from Greece, and from Camp Half-Blood."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa!" cried Alex, "You guys got to check this out!" He was a few feet away gazing at one of the many images, it was when Percy and I had fallen into Tartarus, and it seemed to be stuck on replay.

"Is that you guys?" asked Beth, gazing at the repeating image.

"Yes, I'd rather not talk about it." Percy couldn't stop staring at the picture, neither could I. But a voice snapped us out of it.

"Carter! Sadie! Glad you came so quickly," said the voice. I turned around and saw a man walking towards us. He looked less like a magician and more like a musician, especially with the fedora.

"Uncle Amos!" cried Sadie, smiling.

"Welcome, and who might these be?" asked Amos gesturing towards us.

"These are our friends from Camp Half-Blood," said Carter, "Percy, son of Poseidon, Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Beth daughter of Artemis, and Alex son of Hephaestus."

"Welcome demigods, to the Hall of Ages!" said Amos, waving his hand down the long hall we'd come in.

"Uh, Amos?" Sadie whispered something in his ear.

"That is very interesting," said Amos when she'd finished, "Half-Greek god, half Egyptian magician."

"That's me and Alex," said Beth, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, "cross breeds and proud."

"Well what are we standing around for? Beth and Alex need to train and I need to have a word with my family." said Amos. But what were Percy and I going to do?

(line break)

"I can't believe you convinced me to come out in the middle of the desert to look at an interesting pile of bricks." Percy complained. I rolled my eyes, at least we weren't really walking through the desert. Many passages in the first Nome led to such places, we were using the one near the pyramids.

"Come on, we're going to see a structure that is more than one thousand years old! Older than our parents even!" I was talking about the godly ones. Then it was Percy's turn for the eye roll, I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Hey!"

"Be glad I'm not giving you a tour of the arch."

"You really needed to remind me of that? You realize I had no control over Echidna and 'sonny'."

"Shut up seaweed brain." Percy smiled and held my hand.

"First up," I said, not caring if others heard, "The Pyramids!"

(line break)

About, twenty minutes later, Percy and I were standing in front of the pyramids. I couldn't have done better. Well, maybe I could. A little bit more stone at the base for added height, an Iron capstone, maybe some windows. [Okay okay, I'll stop rambling about how to improve the pyramids. But seriously, I could've done much bet- OW! Sadie!]

"I never thought piles of bricks would attract so much attention." He said, looking around. Then his gaze landed on someone very familiar. I saw it too.

"But, it can't be," said Percy.

"You never killed her, remember?"

"But, but, but," Percy was freaking out, and I don't blame him. If Chimera were to poison him here, no water to save him. She looked our way, smiled, and gave a little wave.

"Run," I said.

"Definitely," replied Percy. We took off, running for our lives, sand crunching under foot and hot wind blasting our faces.

"I hate the desert!" cried Percy spitting out sand that had flown in our faces. I saw a bus parked near a restroom, people were getting on. We leaped in just as the doors they were closing. I dragged Percy into the nearest seat, sweat clinging to our hair.

"Not good," I said looking out the window, no sign of "Sonny", "We don't know where this is going, or how to navigate in Cairo. We're as good as lost." I thumped my forehead against the window.

"Hey, at least we'll be safe," said Percy trying to lighten the mood, I turned my head and glared at him. As long as we weren't at Camp we were dead. Percy tapped his foot against the ground, classic demigod ADHD. I drummed my fingers against my thigh as the bus drove on.

After what seemed like hours, we finally reached a small town. We eagerly got off of the hot bus, but then wanted to get right back on. Magicians, everywhere. No one seemed to notice the giant staffs and wands strapped to their backs, or the lady with the cheetah on a leash.

"Act natural," I whispered.

"Not going to happen," replied Percy. I casually (or semi casually) walked into the square, Percy followed closely behind, his head whipping around searching for any danger. I held his hand, the least I could do to try and calm him down.

"Come on, let's find some ice cream." I said, dragging him into town. We soon found a small stand that sold shaved ice, or in other words, epic relief. Percy and I sat on the edge of a fountain, licking the syrup covered ice and splashing water at each other. Soon, the sun was hovering just above the horizon, the sky a brilliant crimson color. Most of the people had left the streets, so had the heat.

"So," I began, we had long since moved from the fountain to a curb.

"So?"

"So, how're we going to find our way back?" I asked, resting my head on his shoulder.

"No clue. Should we Iris message them?" I giggled, mostly at what Sadie's reaction would be when she found out we could do Skype through a rainbow.

"We could try,"

(Line break)

Back at the fountain, we tried to figure out how to create a rainbow at night.

"Could you make the water like splash around and create-"

"No. Tried that back at camp in the lake," I looked around the square, nothing but a few closed stalls, a spray hose, and a stray cat. Wait, spray hose?

"Jackpot!" I ran over and grabbed the hose, "please work, please work," I prayed pressing the trigger. A jet of water shot out and flew over Percy's head. A beam of moonlight passed through the stream, colors burst from the water.

"I wonder if moonbows work?" Percy pulled out a coin and tossed it into the stream, "Carter Kane, First Nome of The House of Life." An image began forming on the water, fuzzy, but sure enough it was Carter. His back was turned; he was talking to two others. Probably Sadie and that Amos guy.

"Carter," I said in a sing song voice. Carter turned around and nearly fainted, Sadie began laughing at her brother.

"Didn't expect to see us talking to you through a rainbow didja?" I said keeping the hose spraying.

"No, how'd you do that?" he touched the water, causing the images to vanish for a moment and then reappear.

"It's called an Iris message. Basically phone calls for demigods," said Percy, "We can't use cell phones, they make us attract monsters. Like sending up a flare saying 'come eat me!'"

"Where are you?" asked Sadie shoving her way into the screen.

"No idea. Can you come get us?" I asked. Carter did a quick look around, "I'll send Freak, I think if you attract monsters he'll be able to find you soon."

"_please deposit another drachma to continue transmission,."_ said the Iris message.

"Send him, we'll see you soon!" I called just as the rainbow fizzed out.


	13. Chapter 12 Sadie

Chapter 12 Can Our Quest Get Any Harder?

"Go on you stupid bird!" yelled Carter pushing Freak out of the opening. Freak cawed in annoyance, Carter screamed in reply. I just watched, trying not to laugh like a maniac. This was way better than just talking with Amos, no offence intended. He basically told us about how magicians are joining Setne's army and we have to stop him blah blah blah. I didn't really listen.

Freak finally took off into the sky with the boat trailing behind him, Carter walked back over to me.

"I didn't know you could speak eagle," I said as he walked by. Carter just continued to glare at the floor.

"Well if you're just going to keep moping about like this, I'm off to see how Beth and Alex are doing."

"Whoop-dee-doo." said Carter sarcastically. I shrugged and walked out of the room, then almost immediately was lost. The first Nome had changed quite a lot since our battle with Apophis, there were many more shops and a huge number of magicians. The number of initiates had gone up quite largely in the past few months. And I was on my way to see the newest two.

"Whoa! Beth! Watch it!" I heard from outside the training hall. I walked inside, barely dodging a fireball. Beth had a long black staff that had vines twisting down its sides, a flame sputtered on the end of it. Alex however, had a white staff that was on the ground and his hair was on fire.

"Looks like you two were having fun," I said, looking at them, "And you forgot to invite me." I summoned my staff. Beth's flame went out, she smiled wearily at me.

"So, just Alex then?" she nodded, "Okay then, Alex, you're up."

"For what?" he said picking up his staff.

"This!" I held my staff out, sending a column of flames at him.

"N'dah!" he cried, a shield formed at his feet, protecting him from my attack.

"Ha-wi!" I cried, a blast of energy knocked Alex the edge of his ring, the shield wavered. Alex growled and looked back at me.

"Maw!" he said. I barely had a moment to look up before a tidal wave of water pushed me out of my duel circle and into a wall.

"Okay black smith," I coughed, "you win." Alex did a small victory dance, then leaned against his staff for support. Poor guy had done too much magic. Been there, done that!

"Both of you are doing great! Now at least you can beat both Egyptian and Greek monsters!" I said getting back to my feet; Beth looked up from her seat against the wall.

"Yeah, great, got anything for magically upset stomachs?" I laughed, "Yeah, just hold on a second." I concentrated, then reached into the Duat; finding my potions bag, I pulled it out.

"One magical Alka-Seltzer coming up!" I pulled out a small blue vial and tossed it to Beth, she caught it then emptied it in one gulp.

"Anything for massive headaches?" asked Alex sitting down next to his "girlfriend". I tossed him a red vial that had tiny sparkling spices in it.

"It's not the best tasting," I said, dropping my bag back into the Duat, "but it really does the trick." He sipped it, rather than downing the potion.

"Hey, are potions supposed to make you hear things?" asked Beth getting to her feet and looking around wildly.

"No, but it could be a side-effect from your first potion," I said, "why?"

"Something just told me to keep an eye out for," she paused, as if debating whether to say it, "Jelly babies." I face-palmed, the only god or goddess that would tell their host to hunt Jelly Babies was Neath. The semi-psychotic goddess of the hunt who hunted Walt and I when we searched for Bes's shadow.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," I muttered, "what else has she said?"

"Well, that you tricked her in a hunt, and that she must hunt the Jelly Babies to be the greatest huntress!" cried Beth, "But who hunts fruit snacks?"

"Don't tell Neath their fruit snack or she'll be after my neck!" I said, only half-joking.

"Too late!" cried Beth laughing, "She's cursing you a thousand times for tricking her about them! But not actually cursing you because I'd have to!" I smiled; Beth was either really lucky or destined for something great. Because she had it made, magic, archery skills, and the magic of a goddess in her!

(line break)

"Percy! Annabeth! Glad you made it back in one piece," I said walking into our suit. Percy and his girlfriend were sitting on the couch, looking like they'd just run a marathon through the desert. Which, I guess they had.

"How'd you like the pyramids?"

"Not at all," said Percy, "We saw Echidna there with chimera and she saw us. And in a desert, I'm pretty much useless."

"Carter? Translation please!"

"They saw a pair of really bad monsters and if they'd attacked then our friends would've died," he explained.

"Ah, well, are we all ready to just relax for once?" I asked sitting on another couch. My brother and friends nodded eagerly.

"Good because that's all I plan to do," I pulled out my head phones and plugged in. Faintly, I heard Beth and Alex walk in to the room, a few minutes later, there was yelling and cheering. I pulled out one of the headphones and saw them playing video games. Dungeon Defenders no less! That was my favorite game!

"Hey!" I shouted running over, then I saw how bad the defenses were.

"Okay, who is the apprentice now?" I asked Beth raised her hand, I snatched the controller and quickly upgraded the entire map.

"Just make sure to keep repairing," I said, handing the remote back. The timer began counting down, and the monsters swarmed out of the gates.

"Shoot!"

"Quick! Troll on staircase three!"

"No! They're at the crystal!"

"Come on!" we all shouted when the big red letters of "DEFEAT" covered the screen and trolls rampaged into our kingdom. Soon after, we all turned into our separate rooms for a hopefully peaceful night of rest. But, as you probably know, that doesn't happen to us. I was awoken in the middle of the night when someone knocked on my door.

"Please be one of my friends," I prayed tiptoeing to the door. I cracked it open, and fund Beth standing outside in a pair of pink pjs.

"Hey," I said, glad it wasn't a murderer or something.

"Hey, can we have a girl talk?" she asked, I was shocked. Beth must really really trust me to have a heart to heart chat with me, of all people.

"Sure, come in," Beth nodded and walked in.

"So, what's the deal?" I asked closing the door. Beth looked nervously at her feet, "I think I'm in love." Wow, she really trusts me.

"With who?" I asked, resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Alex," she whispered, her cheeks the color of cherry taffy. I smiled, "No reason to be ashamed, love is perfectly okay." And now I sound like I'm a mom, but Beth never had someone to pour her heart out too so I'm the closest thing.

"I know," she said, "But I'm worried he'll get hurt."

"You're demigods and magicians, danger is an occupational hazard," she smiles, I think I've officially earned my maturity medal.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Beth sighed, "But I've got this terrible feeling he's going to die on this quest."

"We could always ask your oracle friend," I suggested.

"But I don't know how to do Iris messages!"

"I never said an Iris message," I pulled out my cell phone and waved it in her face.

"The oracle isn't a demigod and neither am I."

(line break)

"Hey Rachel," I said.

"_Hey Sadie, what's up?_" she said from the other line.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what Beth's destiny was over the phone, you know since you're the oracle and all."

"_Oh yeah, as it turns out I started spouting it when I heard about her. Someone wrote it down so I could relay it if you ever called._"

"Cool! Tell me it!"

"_Ahem,_

_ Child of moon and Child of fire,_

_ Will face the consequences dire._

_ When Greece and Egypt wage their wars,_

_ Only six will be ignored,_

_ But one shall die within the snow,_

_ In try to save friends deep below,_

_ They'll try to stop the rebel's yell,_

_ Or the legacies will fall."_

"Is that it?" I asked, shocked.

_"yup, who else is the child of moon other than the daughter of the moon goddess? Her companion, child of the god of fire!"_ she said solemnly. One of us was going to die? Would it be me? Carter? Percy? Annabeth? Alex? Beth? Gah! It was driving me crazy!

"_Oh! Gotta go, it's Friday!"_

"What?"

"_Capture the flag!" Bzzt!_ She hung up; I pressed the tiny red phone button and shut off the device.

"So what'd she say?" asked Beth coming into the room. I relayed the message, Beth looked about to cry.

"It's going to be Alex! I know it!" she sobbed.

"No, if it's going to be any one, it'll be one of us. Setne is my enemy, not yours, I will sacrifice myself so you can kill him if need be," I rested my hand on her shoulder as she sobbed. Beth looked at me through tears, I smiled, hopefully none of us would die, and that the oracle was talking about another.

"Go back to bed Beth," I whispered. She nodded, I helped her out of the room and into her own bed. I tucked her in, just like a mom or bigger sister would. I tiptoed back out of her room and down to my own, emotionally exhausted from the tears that had just been shed. In my door, I looked back down the hall, and smiled.

(line break)

The next morning, Amos told us where we were likely to find Setne's army.

"But you've got to be kidding me!" Carter said when he heard.

"I thought that place was a punishment Nome for bad magicians," said Percy.

"And that explains why he's there! Easy allies who want revenge on the first Nome for putting them in the coldest Nome!" said Annabeth.

"I'll pack my parka," said Alex jokingly.

"Pack everything, because we're going to the South Pole!" I said. Yep, Antarctica was where Setne hid his army. If I was in charge, we'd have gone to Hawaii and hid in the volcano base. Then, the thoughts of snow and ice reminded me about what time of year it was, and then the consequences.

"And I just remembered something," I said, almost dropping my head into my pancakes, "The demon days start tomorrow." I heard Carter face-palm, and then explain to the others what was going on. I simply lay there, head in the cloth, worrying up a storm.

"I guess we're taking the long way to Antarctica, by riding on the back of a psychotic griffin." I mumbled to myself.


	14. Chapter 13 Beth

Chapter 13 Hall Of Judgment and Killer Snowman

My turn again, and now I can't believe that Sadie actually mentioned our little heart to heart chat on this. Sigh, but I guess we have to move on to the part of when we tried an emergency portal to Antarctica and accidentally ended up in hell, literally.

So, after breakfast, me and the others grabbed our things and did a quick emergency pack. Getting every piece of clothing, every sword, every snack, every last bit of useful material we could use against Setne. Then, after our ultra-fast pack, we met up at the entrance of the Nome where Sadie opened a portal.

"I can't hold it for long, quick!" she cried, the portal flickering dangerously. I shoved Alex through and the others followed, I leapt in myself, then Sadie came through. The vortex of sand closed, and I realized we were not in a cold place.

"Where are we?" I heard Alex ask from behind me. I turned around and was amazed by the throne room we found ourselves in. Bright torches light up the room, a throne was at one end, and a row of seats on the other. No one was currently in the room, and The Kanes seemed to be surprised by it.

"Where is everybody?" asked Sadie looking around, "Usually there's some kind of court going on."

We looked around; I examined the scales at the center of the room. Built of bronze and glimmering in the torchlight. I kept looking around them, searching for any kind of sign that the gods had been there recently. All I found was a note and a velvet bag underneath it. On the paper a message was inscribed: _Dear whoever finds this, This bag contains the heart of an extremely evil ghost called Setne. He has caused much trouble in other areas of the Duat, so the other gods and I, Osiris, have gone to try and restore Ma'at. Good luck finder of this heart._

I picked up the velvet bag, "Carter! I think Osiris just gave us the self-destruct button for Setne!" I tossed him the bag, which he barely caught.

"I can't believe it! This is waaay to easy!" he said opening the bag, and cringing at what he saw, "But this doesn't even look like a heart! It looks like a block of coal or a raisin." I gagged too much information. A low growling sounded behind me, I stopped dead.

"Beth, don't move. There is an angry jackal right behind you and I think he's going to try and eat you or maul you," said Annabeth, not trying to keep me calm. I slowly walked forward towards the others, the growling grew in volume. I kept walking, the growling got even louder. I turned around, met the black jackal's eyes, and gave him my very best wolf stare. The dog whimpered and backed away from me. I smirked and turned around from my friends.

"And my friends never cease to amaze me!" said Percy, "I know a girl who can take on a jackal with just a glare!"

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said bowing, "But time to be serious, how did we end up here?"

"I opened the portal with Antarctica in mind; I guess some force could've messed with the portal," said Sadie, slightly confused.

"Definitely probable, but then again no one is perfect," said Carter.

"Are you saying I can't do magic?" accused Sadie.

"No no I mean you're fine at magic and all but I uh just don't think you made the portal right," he said, getting quieter at the end. Sadie looked about to burst, "Whoa Sadie, calm down girl," I said resting my hand on her shoulder.

"I did not mess up the portal!" she screamed.

"It seems like you kind of did," said Percy. Sadie literally looked about to scream, "Fine, so I made a small mistake, I can fix it, just watch." She closed her eyes and began to chant, I prayed she didn't explode. A sand vortex opened up on the wall, "This one leads to Antarctica but you may have to carry me," and then she fainted.

"Note to self," I said grabbing her arms while Annabeth got Sadie's legs, "Never do two portals in one day."

"You said it." And through the portal we stepped.

(Line break)

The first thing I noticed was the bitter cold. It gnawed at my limbs making my fingers numb and chilling my core. Sadie had made the portal in the right place, and we weren't ready.

"P-put her down, w-we n-n-need to g-get our jackets-s on-nn," said Carter pulling things out of his Duat locker. I reached into my own and pulled out the big jacket I'd packed, slipping it on was relief from the cold but I was still shivering.

"A-alex! Hel-lp me p-put Sad-die int-t-to her j-jacket," I said through chattering teeth. Alex trudged through the snow to my side and we wrapped Sadie in the three cotton jackets she brought.

"Th-thanks," I said, smiling at my crush.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling back.

"Alex, b-before we go int-to this b-battle, I w-want you to kn-now that I-"

"Guys! You've got to see this!" called Carter. Alex and I made our way over to him, stupid Carter, he spoiled my moment!

"It's, it's,"

"An army of demigods," said Percy, becoming pale, "And they're our friends." I looked in, about two hundred teens and little kids stood at attention, knee deep in the snow. Golden and bronze swords were in their hands, iron and bronze armor hung on their thin shoulders, but scariest of all, were their glowing red eyes.

"Who are they?" asked Carter.

"All the missing kids from Camp Jupiter," said Annabeth, "How could the gods be ignoring this?"

_They're not, but they can't interfere with each other's worlds._ Said Neath from within my mind. I relayed the message to the others, "That's t-ytotally suckish! I mean we're doing-g it right?" protested Percy.

"We'r-re not gods, we only are part god and-d they host gods, but we're not gods," said Annabeth.

"Well, we need-d to find Setne and snap them out of t-the trance!" said Alex, "And we need to go now."

"Good, fir-rst we'll-" I began Annabeth, making a plan.

"No," said Percy.

"What?"

"I can't let you go-o in, after what happened, Gaia I can't r-risk losing you. So you're staying here."

"Same with Sadie, an-nd you Beth," said Alex looking at me. Wonderful, now my best friend wasn't letting me protect him, how noble. Also how stupid!

"You're going to need all the help you c-can get! We need t-to come!" I protested. The boys looked at each other, and nodded.

"No," the said in unison, I threw a handful of snow at them. But they were already running off to fight an army of demigods. Tears were forming in Annabeth's eyes and freezing on her cheeks. I wrapped my arm over her shoulder, mostly because I felt the same. We sat there, next to an unconscious Sadie, while the boys of our team fought for the survival of our worlds.

Finally the cold was too much; I reached into my Duat chest and pulled out the wood I'd packed and the fire-proof tarp. Quickly, I built and lit a fire, immediately warming up the area.

"You worried about Percy?" I asked, staring into the small flames.

"Yeah, you like Alex don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda, yeah." I groaned, either Sadie blabbed (which she didn't) or I was trying a little too hard. Suddenly, the sound of marching feet drew our attention back to the army. The Demigods were going into a cave that had opened in the snow, six were carrying the boys. Carter was still fighting and so was Alex, but Percy looked like he'd just dragged a truck across the Sahara. That is to say, tired and hurt.

"Told them they'd need back up!" said Annabeth punching the snow.

"What hit me?" asked Sadie, finally awake, "You did two portals in one day." I replied, "Oh! And the boys of our little team have just been kidnapped by an army of possessed demigods and taken into Setne's foretress. But other than that we're fine!"

_Smooth_. Said Neath, _Next time why don't you just punch her?_

_ Shut up, my boyfriend just got kidnapped and will probably be killed!_ I shouted back. I looked back at Sadie, she looked about ready to pop.

"When we find Setne, I am going to destroy him," she growled.

"But first we need a plan," said Annabeth. And that's when I saw the snowman. He was right behind Sadie, twig arms reaching out for her. But he'd stopped the minute I looked at him. I pointed at him and tried to get the others to see before I blinked. They did, and now we stood on the ridge having a deadly staring contest with three piles of snow.

"Who knew that snowmen could act like weeping angels?" said Annabeth as we teetered on the edge.

"Weeping what now?" I asked, blinking. The snowmen got even closer, and we took a step back. Then fell about ten feet into a group of, I'd say, ten possessed demigods who immediately confiscated our weapons and dragged us inside. Worst surprise attack, ever.

(Line break)

"Uncle Vinnie."

"Sadie Kane, how lovely it is to see you and your brother again. Shame it had to be like this." By like this, he meant with us tied to a set of chairs chained to a wall.

"You'll never get away with this!" cried Carter.

"But I already have, with my heart I can be reborn, into a new body that is three times as powerful as any of yours. Then, I will lead my army into the Duat where we will destroy the Hall of Judgment. Then onwards to your precious Olympus. Then to the First Nome." He laughed, "And neither set of gods would even dare to think of harming the other's children!"

I rolled my eyes, typical villain monologue. Long, boring, but very useful.

"You realize we can escape right?" I said, sarcasm lain on heavily.

"Yes," said the ghost.

"And you also realize that you don't really have the heart?" said Annabeth. Setne pulled out the velvet bag and looked inside, from the looks of it, we were right.

"How dare you! Replace my heart with a lump of coal! You little ingrates can have your 'heart' back. Not like it'll do you any good!" He threw the bag and it landed at my feet. Setne and his to possessed guards left the cavernous room.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" asked Percy.

"First of all, get out of these chains!" said Annabeth, "Who's got the lock?"

"I do!" said Alex, "Sahad!" I heard a click and the chains around my arms loosened.

"Great! Now let's figure out what exactly we're going to do about the possessed army," said Sadie, she picked up Setne's heart and dropped it into the Duat.

"We need to put them to sleep then reverse the spell," I said, "Then we'll cause minimal damage to them while we destroy ghost man." We worked, formulating the whole plan, and when Carter mentioned a certain something, I found the way to get the army in one room.

"You need to release him."

"What! No! He'll try to kill me and Sadie, again!"

"DO you want to save the world?"

"Yes,"

"Do you want to look awesome riding that thing into battle?"

"Yes!"

"Do you want to let him out of the Duat!"

"That's still a no." I groaned we needed it to win!

"Well, let's get this over with," said Percy, opening the doors to what would be the worst fight of our lives.


	15. Chapter 14 Annabeth & Carter

Chapter 14 Not Quite Dead Yet

You know how Beth said when Percy opened the doors we were thrown into the worst fight of our lives? She was kidding, we actually hadn't even opened the doors yet. Because Sadie had something she needed to get off her chest.

"Percy! Wait!" she said as he was opening the door, "Before we go out, I have to tell you something."

"What?" We all demanded, except for Beth.

"I called your guys' oracle and asked for our destiny, I was going to tell you the fortune but we left and I forgot."

"Just tell us," said Alex, "You're making me a nervous wreck."

"Then this'll make it worse," mumbled Beth. Sadie repeated the prophecy to us, silence filled the room.

"One of us is going to die?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, and I'm worried it'll be you or Beth, Alex," she said quietly. We just stood there for a moment in silence, then Percy broke it.

"Well what are we standing around for? If we're going to die, we'll do it fighting!"

"Yeah!" I said. The others still looked upset, but we were ready to go. Out the door and into a massive hall, stretching forever in either direction.

"So, what now?" asked Carter.

"Isn't it obvious? We split up!" I said, probably a little to enthusiastically, "Each team will have one magician, one demigod, and one, uh,"

"Cross breed," supplied Beth.

"Yeah, if you find any possessed demigods, set them free."

"How?" asked Percy.

"I've been reading different spell books and the spell _Fah_ is release so it should release them from Setne's curse," I explained. We split, I got Carter and Beth, Percy got Sadie and Alex. As we walked away from each other, I couldn't help but feel a little bit, useless. I mean, Percy, water magic, the Kanes, Egyptian magic, Beth and Alex, Demigod and Egyptian magic! Me, my clever battle plans and assorted extra knowledge. Lame compared to them.

"So," I asked as we walked through the enemy camp, "Why is it you hate Setne so much?"

"Apart from him trapping me and my girlfriend in the demon world and him destroying our family ship, because he stole the book of Thoth," said Carter, his grip tightening on his _khopesh_.

"Ah," we continued to walk. Awkward silence filled the air; I had no idea what to say so I kept quiet. Our footsteps echoed off of the walls as we marched onwards.

"Maybe we should check this room," said Beth pointing to an open door, sounds of swords clashing came from inside. I looked around the door and saw two demigods fighting. Jason and Frank to be more precise, both of their eyes had that red possessed look. I motioned for the others to come in, and we approached the dueling pair. They froze, like someone had just hit their personal pause switches, and a voice began speaking from a walkie-talkie on Jason's belt.

"Annabeth! Carter! Beth. How kind of you to join us!" said Setne's voice, warped by static, "I'll make a deal with you, if you can defeat one of these two, I'll set them free. If you can't, you join me. Deal?" I was about to say yes before Carter and Beth pulled me back.

"Okay, Annabeth, we need a battle plan before we take them on," said Carter, "You know anything about these guys?"

"Yeah, Frank is the son of Ares he can shape shift, and is an excellent archer. Jason is the son of Jupiter, roman Zeus, and is an excellent fighter. If we're going to take on either, Carter you'd be best off against Jason, Beth and I would take Frank. Either way we'd need to use their moves against themselves and-"

"Oh come on! Just say yes to the deal already!" complained an impatient Setne.

"Just make sure to trick them and disarm no killing, just disarm." We turned to face the soldiers.

"So is it yes or no?" asked Setne.

"We accept your challenge," said Beth, her bow ready.

"I told you that defeating one would win, but I meant both," then the romans charged. Carter managed to block Jason's sword and Beth was using her bow as protection. I lunged at Frank, ramming his midsection and knocking him off of Beth. I rolled and was back on my feet, and in Frank's place stood a snarling leopard.

"Annabeth!" cried Beth, "I got this!"

"No! He's mine!" I raised my dagger and the cat charged. I ducked and as Frank leapt over me I grabbed hold of his tail. The cat snarled and I hung onto the tail, raising my knife as if I was going to cut it off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carter grappling with Jason, whose blasts of lightning were met by balls of fire. But my focus was on the snake that was now Frank. I dropped the cobra and jumped back.

**Carter telling now,**

I dodged left, right, left again, narrowly missing the golden sword. Jason had the upper hand in this, he was faster and I had no idea how Romans fought. So I was dodge and trying to kick out his legs.

**Annabeth talking again,**

The snake darted and jumped for my throat, and using speed I didn't even know, I caught it inches from my neck. Frank's snake form began bulge and change. Leopard spots formed instead of scales and his neck got longer and longer. Until I was staring down the very same foe that made me puke sand for three hours.

"Poor little Annabeth, the one creature she can't beat, boo hoo, oh boo hoo," Setne taunted.

It was the Serpopard.

**Carter again,**

Jason was fast, he swung the sword at my arm, to cut off the hand that held the sword. I pulled back my arms, leaving my midsection open. And a fist entered my gut full speed. Knocking all air out of my lungs and sending me down on the ground. Then the sword was at my throat.

**Annabeth again,**

"Oh! You're so going down now Frankie buddy!" I leapt and swung around on his neck and clung to the neck. Frank thrashed and roared as I inched up the spotted pole. My dagger was out and pressed against his long neck, Frank froze, now aware of his compromising position. I glanced over at Carter and saw Jason about to kill him, time to use Frank against his ally.

"Geronimo!" I called, slapping Frank's back. He roared and charged at the son of Jupiter full speed. I leapt off as the two collided, landing next to a startled Carter.

"Two down, zero to go," I got to my feet and re-sheathed my dagger. A static clapping emanated from the now crushed walkie.

"They're free, but now there are over one hundred angry romans coming for you!" Setne cackled and I crushed the radio.

"Come on!" we ran to the romans. Frank was out cold and Jason was dizzy, but neither were possessed.

"Annabeth! You've got to get out of here! Egyptian gods are real and this guy named Setne is possessing demigods and using them as-"

"Jason, calm down," I said pulling him out from under Frank, "We know. In fact, Carter here is an Egyptian magician. We're going to stop Stene and we need your help." I told him the plan.

"But then you won't-"

"I know, but we have to do this."

"But after what happened last time, are you sure?"

"Yeah. Go now, ρωμαϊκός. (roman)"

"Good luck _graecus_."

(line break)

We continued down the hall, the sounds of swords clashing echoed behind as Jason freed the others. A new confidence had blossomed inside me; I had defeated an enemy when the Pharaoh couldn't. A smirk was on my face, and my dagger was itching for more action.

"This way!" said Carter turning right instead of left this time. A large cavernous room was in front of us. A throne rested at the end of the room, and who should be sitting on it but mister see-through himself.

"Setne," growled Carter.

"Carter Kane," he said, smirking, "You're late. I was just about to watch your other petty team little team fight the romans."

"We're not petty!" I heard someone say, and looking over to the other side of the room, I saw Percy, Alex, and Sadie.

"You're right Sea Horse Boy, you're all pathetic. And the most powerful can't cast a proper spell," he sneered.

"I can too! _Fah!_" I looked at Beth she had her hand raised, a silver hieroglyph burned in the air. Release.

"What did that do?" asked Setne floating off his throne, "It didn't bring me back, it didn't destroy me, it-"

"Released all the demigods in this temple," I heard Sadie say. Setne paled, if ghost could get any paler. A war cry erupted from down the hall, our reinforcements were coming.

"You forget I still have an army of magicians and demons, correct?" He was right there, we had forgotten.

"That is it! I'm tired of this, Setne, you are going to die tonight!" Carter cried raising his sword and marching forward. I followed him, dagger ready. Beth followed me her bow nocked. Percy had Riptide uncapped, Sadie's staff was burning bright, and Alex had his sword glowing with combat magic. It was on.


	16. Chapter 15 Sadie & Percy

Chapter 15 Down The Other Hall

I kept looking behind us, hoping to see Carter rushing back with news of Setne's death and defeat. But, alas, my luck is never that wonderful. So there we were, walking down the hall, chatting up a storm.

"You're serious?"

"One hundred percent."

"Only foods that end with O?"

"Yep!"

"That is one picky baboon." We had been talking about everything from our adventures, (Alex and his chaotic shopping trip in Manhattan) monsters we'd faced, (Minotaur, Serpopard, etc.) and pretty much anything else that came to mind.

"So, let me get something straight," I said, completely changing topic, "You faced off with the Greek Lord of Time?"

"Yes I did, but he ended up killing himself," Percy paused for a moment, debating whether or not to tell us, "For reasons I'd rather not go into."

"You guys are both so cool!" sighed Alex, "the only 'adventure' I've ever been on is when a hydra chased me out of the Town Square Toys R' Us!"

"Come on, this quest will be an excellent story to tell when we're finished," said Percy, trying to stay optimistic.

"Yeah, if I'm not the one who dies!" Oops, forgot about that part didn't ya seaweed brain? [Percy happened to be walking by right as I said that, I'm wringing water out of my socks now.] Unlike the other team, we didn't need the sound of clashing swords to lead us to the imprisoned roman, no, she met us in the hallway.

"Reynna!" cried Percy when he saw her.

"Ah," said Setne's sarcastic voice from a walie-talkie on her belt, "I see you've fopund one of my pawns, who shall be the-"

"_Fah!_" cried Alex before Setne could finish. The red glow in miss Reynna's eyes vanished and she dropped the sword.

"Blast!" said Setne, again using sarcasm, "You've freed one of millions! Good luck finding me!"

"Percy?" asked the roman, confused, "What're you doing here?"

"Rescuing you and the others," he explained, "I need you to go start trying to free the other imprisoned romans. Find Jason, or anyone, but don't worry about us."

"Let me guess," she said, "You guys are going to play the hero and stop the psycho mastermind behind all this?"

"Pretty much the plan," he said, "good luck daughter of Bellona."

"You too, son of Neptune."

"It's Poseidon." Then Reynna was off, gone down the hall. SO yeah, our hallway journey wasn't as exciting as theirs, (Carter's team) but we still freed one! At least that counts!

(Line break)

Let me fast forward to the part where Annie finished, yeah, Beth actually didn't cast the spell. I did, I knew what she was going to try so when she cast it, I gave her a hand. Wiping myself out in the process. Now I was out of the battle, five out of six fighters, I thought we'd be fine. Wrong, because Setne had another surprise.

When everyone else began advancing towards him, Beth and Annabeth were suddenly trapped in a glowing red cage. So was I!

"Did I forget to mention, that the inferior species is not allowed in my throne room?" he asked, how dare he call us inferior! I swear that ghost was even more annoying than Carter sometimes! (And that's saying a lot!)

**[AT this point, I believe that the microphone is handed off to one of the others, not Carter, but from the point of view, Percy.]**

Percy

I was already pretty mad at Setne when he sacked Camp Jupiter, but when he called Annabeth inferior, I lost it. I charged him, Carter and Alex in hot pursuit. Setne just smiled like he was invulnerable. I leaped, Riptide aimed for his head. I swung my sword, and it passed right through him.

"You really do have seaweed for brains!" Setne cackled, "I'm a ghost you stupid demigod! You can't destroy a ghost without its heart!"

"Which we have!" said Carter holding up the velvet bag so Setne could get a gander at it.

"And now you don't." The bag was suddenly flying through the air, an arrow suck through just the strap and carrying it away. I turned around and saw a demon standing there, a bow in hand, claw, foot, tentacle, thing. In description, it looked like someone had glued a Chihuahua head on a G.I. Joe figure then taken off the arms and replaced them with tentacles.

"Nice shot," I complimented, and then ducked to avoid my thank you arrow. Setne continued to gloat, "You have until midnight when my master magician will open a portal and release the army of demigods into the first Nome, from there I'll let Greece and Egypt iron things out." Then I had a stupid idea, a really, super, stupid idea.

"Setne," I said, capping Riptide, "Instead of killing us, wouldn't we be better as soldiers?" I shot Carter and Alex an I-know-what-I'm-doing look.

"That is true," said the ghost mulling it over, "But you'd be better off as a ransom against the gods."

"But you've beat us! We can fight for you!" I protested.

"Nah, I wonder how much your father would do to see your release." I heard a scream. Turning around, I saw an army of demons flooding the room, followed by an army on Romans. But none had glowing eyes, they were on our side.

"If you hadn't noticed ghost man," said Alex, "But we've got an army, that's twice the size of yours."

"Yeah, so?" asked Setne, "I've got your girlfriends."

"She's my sister!" cried Carter,

"Not my girlfriend!" added Alex.

"But you care about all of them," Touché. I guess we were at a stalemate; he couldn't hurt us because the Romans would destroy his army, and we couldn't hurt him because he was dead and had a demon army. What were we supposed to do? Setne groaned with impatience, "Well I guess we could glare at each other till one of us drops dead, but I've got a better idea." He vanished.

"Show yourself coward!" cried Carter.

"I have." Alex said that, he was smirking like a madman and his eyes glowed red.

"I had so long forgotten what it was like to be alive," Setne said through Alex, "Let's finish this." He lunged, so did we, and the battle had begun.

Setne was a surprisingly skilled fighter, so was Carter. I was glad he was on my side, if not I'd probably be dead. When I would lunge at Setne, Carter would block him from dodging. Behind us, the sounds of combat between Egyptian demons and Roman Demigods rang loud and clear.

"I do so wish this had been more of a challenge," said Setne, smiling, "_Ha-di!"_ I leapt back, narrowly getting hit by the glowing hieroglyphs which probably would've made me explode. Or worse.

"You want to bring magic into this?" asked Carter smiling, "Okay, may the best magician win. _Ha-wi!_" Setne was thrown back a few feet but recovered quick. I threw some of my own magic in, bringing hundreds of condensed water droplets from the frozen walls together to create a wave. Setne dodged the attack, I lunged in again, Riptide ready. My sword clashed with Alex's, we stood there, face to face, ready to kill.

"You sir have made a grave mistake," I said swinging my sword at his head, "You messed with my friends," he blocked and made a jab at my ribs, "you captured me against my will," dodge, slice! "And you took over a fellow demigod. Not cool!"

"And yet you forget," sneered Setne kicking out my legs, "I have your girlfriend," I dropped Riptide in the fall, "and you're fighting your ally," I rolled out of the way as he thrust his sword down. Grabbing Riptide, I only caught a glance of Carter trying to free Annabeth and the others before Setne tried to cut off my head again.

"He's not my ally when you've got him!" I jumped up and lunged again, going low as to knock him off balance. I succeeded, and Setne went tumbling down. I caught Alex's sword in my left hand and held both Riptide and it at Setne's throat.

"It's over ghostie, you lost. Release my friend and turn yourself in," I said, making sure he could feel the blade. Setne laughed in triumph, even though he was defeated.

"If I lose, then Breaker here dies!" he cackled, still smiling.

"I said, release my friend and turn yourself in," I repeated, pressing the swords in just a bit more.

"As you wish," said Setne smirking. The red glow faded from Alex's eyes and I helped him back onto his feet.

"You okay dude?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was extremely weird," said Alex rubbing his head, "Now where is that crazy ghost?" I looked around, he was gone!

"Show yourself Setne!" I called, "Or are you that much of a coward?" I turned around and saw Carter coming to rejoin us.

"I find this quite amusing," Setne's voice chided, "Three teenage boys trying to destroy one of the most powerful magicians in history! A clumsy demigod with mental problems," he said, how dare he insult me like that!"

"An idiotic pharaoh," Carter growled, that one was for him.

"And a cross of the two who can't even cast a simple spell,"

"Shut up spirit! And fight us!" cried Alex, his anger loud and clear.

"Why should I? You can't beat me! I'm already dead!"

"That's going to be perfectly true when we get rid of this," Carter held up a small bag, the same one that Setne's minion had stolen from us. The one with his heart.

"I'll just take that!" poof! The bag was gone.

"I knew it wasn't going to be that easy," I muttered.

"Can't we just get this over with?" asked Carter, "If you're going to kill us, just do it!" We waited for a moment, the battle raging behind us. I could hear him laughing, or was it just me. Then a loud gust of wind swept up around us, and Setne stood before us.

"I've decided," he said, dropping the heart, "To kill you three, one at a time."


	17. Chapter 16 Beth

Chapter 16 Breaking Hearts

**Prepare for a small amount of sappiness.**

I'm not sure what happened up there on the podium with Setne and the boys, I was too busy owning demon after demon. It was so fun! Thanks to Neath and my own demigod skill, I never missed. _Thunk!_ Two demons dead with one arrow. _Swish!_ A stab with my dagger and another was dead.

_I'm impressed, _said Neath, _I never expected a demigod to wield this much hunting skill!_

_ Well, I am the daughter of Artemis, Greek hunting goddess._ I smiled internally and kept the demon killing going strong. Then I heard something, it was as if the battle had been silenced so I could hear this one thing. It was the sound of an arrow, entering someone's flesh. I looked up to the podium where our comrades had been fighting.

Terror filled me, and then it was quickly replaced by sorrow, then hatred. That stupid son of a (insert choice of swear here) ghost had somehow gotten a perfect kill shot with the worst arrow I'd ever seen. The (now dead) boy slumped to the ground, blood creating a pool beneath him.

I pulled out my dagger; anger was boiling inside me, threatening to overflow. Can you guess who it was that I had just watched die? Take a wild guess, who'd you choose? It wasn't Percy, no; he was trying to keep another Demon from killing him. It wasn't Carter; Carter was trying to kill Setne. It was Alex who got killed. And Setne was going to pay.

At the time, I had this idea in my head that if soul silver could kill gods, (supposedly) it could definitely kill ghosts! So Setne was on my hit list. I ran straight through the battle, dodging and weaving past demons and demigods. An arrow whizzed by my ear as I leaped up the steps to the podium.

"Ah," said the stupid hero murdering ghost, "Looks like a little girl has come to join our little tea party."

"Shut up Setne," I said, gritting my teeth, "I can kill you without your heart."

"And how is that, Savage?"

"With this." I held up my dagger so he could look at it. And before the ghost could reply, I flicked out my shield and charged. Setne started to laugh, the nerve of that guy! I kept charging, and I used a little Egyptian magic to push myself into the Duat, just where Setne was. That's why we can't touch ghosts! Because most of their essence is in the Duat, so I thought going into the Duat just a little would-Ow! [Sadie! Really? You really just slapped me for trying to explain how to kill a ghost? Oh, so it's my fault!? Grrrr…]

Anyway, [glaring at Sadie] I charged head on, Setne was laughing, and the we collided. My shield knocked him into the air and into the wall.

"how clever," he said, getting onto his feet, "Using the Duat against me. You're a clever little Savage aren't you?"

"Give it up Setne, I know how to kill you, without your heart. SO surrender or cease to exist." I couldn't have said die, it would've been laughable! Setne opened his mouth to reply but, you know, I was just tired of him so, I threw my dagger. Perfect shot, right in the chest. He kept trying to reply, but his mouth just kept opening and closing like a fish.

"This is payback," I said, "For all those people you killed, all the ones you betrayed, for stealing the Book of Thoth, and for killing my crush." Then he just dissolved, like a monster. _Poof!_ No more ghostie, only a pile of dirty sand.

_Finally! He's gone! I can report back to the gods with a positive report this time!_ Said Neath in my mind.

_Wait, so you are only here so you can, see if we failed or not?!_ I asked, partly shocked partly mad.

_Not exactly, they also sent me to see how well you demagicians would do. If the power would destroy you or not._

_Get out._

_ What?_

_ Get out!_

_ How dare yo-_

_ GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_ I felt the extra energy leaving, and it felt good. The clamor of swords behind me abruptly stopped. I turned around, all the demons were gone. Again, just _Poof!_ No more demons. They must've been under Setne's control just like the Romans.

"Beth!" called Percy. I ran over, it was Alex. He was still alive but barely.

"Hey Beth," he said as I knelt beside him. "Looks like I got myself in trouble this time huh?"

"Stop it blacksmith," I said, tears threatening to spill out, "It was all Setne's fault."

"Can't we heal him?" asked Percy.

"I think so, but, I'm no expert," I said. Alex coughed, blood came flying out.

"Guys, it's okay. I'm pretty sure I won't be punished in the afterlife. It'll be okay." Alex was trying so hard to keep me from crying, "Really, it's okay."

"But, Alex," I had to tell him I liked him. Or I would explode later. I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You're my best friend and I, I like like you." Alex smiled, "At least my crush wasn't one sided." That made me smile through the tears.

**I know, totally sappy. I can't write any more of this stuff! Not anymore of this "I love you" stuff. AGH! What do I do?**

Alex looked at me, and his eyes got all misty. The same way a deer's eyes look after my hunting trips. Alex Breaker was dead, and my heart was shattered.

**I know, a totally sappy mushy gushy fru-fru ending. But I said she had a crush and I needed a little tragedy. GAH! Send me a review with how to make this part better. Please! I'm begging you!**


	18. Chapter 17 Annabeth

Chapter 17 Recouping

Three weeks, twenty one days, five hundred and four hours. Three weeks since Beth had gone back to Maine. Twenty one days since Carter and Sadie returned to Brooklyn. Five hundred and four hours since our friends disappeared. And the day after that three week mark, the Kanes decided to pay us a visit, in a very interesting way.

Percy and I were on the beach, messing around like a pair of normal teenagers.

"Look out!" someone screamed. I looked up and barely managed to leap out of the way before something crashed in the sand.

"I told you making a flying broom wouldn't work!" I heard someone say, a boy, definitely.

"Did you stop me from doing it anyway?" asked a girl voice, with a British accent, "Nope!" Tow figures climbed out of the new crater, it was Carter and Sadie!

"Wow, do all of your entrances end in crashes?" asked Percy, smiling just as much as me.

"No, but somebody," carter glared at Sadie, "thought it would be cool if we flew in on a Nimbus 2000. A homemade Nimbus 2000."

"That would've been cool, if you hadn't crashed," I said holding back snickers, "So, you guys want to have some fun? Maybe get ourselves in some trouble with a monster or two? Put on a magic show in central park? Go play some pranks around camp?" Sadie looked at Carter, she smiled evilly.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a demigod tour of Manhattan," she said.

(Line break)

And that's how we ended up in Central Park, having ice cream and acting ridiculous. We were sitting in front of the snack bar, each enjoying our own sweet treat. We chatted about anything that came to mind, from past adventures to little magical mix-ups. So we chit, and chat, and a little chitchatting going on. I bet we could've talked all day and still had more to talk about.

But the fun was ruined when four guys in these big coats came up to the table. One put his hand on my shoulder, I swatted it off.

"Get out of here creep!" I said, "Can't you see we're trying to have a relaxing day?" I looked up to where his eyes should've been, there was only one eye.

"No can do li'l lady," he said in a southern drawl, "The boss wants to see you." I looked at the others, I could see they were itching to fight.

"Okay mister, I'll come, IF," I pulled out my dagger and stood up, "IF you can beat us in a battle."

"So be it." Each member of the gang pulled out a large club or hammer, we pulled out swords and wands.

"Ready to kick some butt General Chase!" said Sadie saluting me. I smiled at them, "Attack!" and we charged the monsters.

**End of Transmission**

**Yo!** **Storygirl90 here to say, I did it! second story down and, oh I don't know, thirty to go? Ha! Just kidding. Seriously though, I need to know which story you guys want me to write next. There's a poll on my profile asking which story I should write next. Three options, not that hard a choice. **

** This is Storygirl90 signing off! Peace!**


End file.
